


Fruits of our Labor

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A lot of affection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Post-Time Skip, Pregnancy, babey..., my own take and slight continuation on the ending of the blue lions path with this ship, slightly suggestive scenes but no actual smut, spoilers for blue lions route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It has been several months since the end of the five year war. Byleth now the appointed archbishop, and Dimitri the king of Faergus find themselves wrapped up in a series of emotions while attempting to bandage their hidden wounds. Unbeknownst to them; however, was the fact that something beautiful was hidden beneath the rubble.





	1. recollection

**Author's Note:**

> This work is more or less my own take on the ending of the game, along with a few extra things to add onto their relationship. This will have a second chapter to wrap it up within a week. I've already finished writing out the story board for it, so it shouldn't take too long. Thank you for taking the time to click on my story!

Screams and the stench of death; It was the exact same dream almost every single night. It was not unfamiliar territory, but still haunted the man all the same. The agony and cold sweats he would rise into every morning left him shaking and murmuring the wills of the dead to himself until he finally went back to sleep after fumbling with the thoughts in his head that led to absolute nowhere. It was hell, in every sense of the word. However, he still hid it from all his peers just the same. A perfect boy, refusing to succumb to the perfect disaster. 

He didn’t even begin to realize when the scent of crimson was instead replaced with the calming smell of unopened books and undusted shelves. Even the screams had been filtered out with the voice of a woman coaxing him to a peaceful sleep. His mother? No, he had no recollection of her voice. Even the woman he regrettably called his step mother would have never done such a thing. Although the mystery woman’s appearance in his dreams became rare and scattered, he would still wait for her to appear before him for the rest of his life. She would eventually join the crowd and whisper the vengeance of the dead into his ears until they started to bleed. 

Unlike his family who always appeared in his dreams, this woman never had a form. He didn’t care if it stayed that way or not, infact, he found it almost a little game to try and access who the disembodied voice could possibly belong to. 

With every swing of his lance, Dimitri soon began to forget about that woman after all, and she vanished from his dreams to never be heard inside his head again. He was too lost, and far too guilty to allow himself to miss her presence. That would not of been fair to her existence at all. He would only hope she would find peace. 

And that she did. 

* * *

The monastery was filthy and corroded. The only signs of life it showed were those of bandits and thieves yelling in the distance, and that was hardly considered comforting. Unannounced to them all; however, was the real threat lurking inside the once appalled goddess tower. Perhaps he was just a corpse, but he still wielded that special weapon all the same. The lance upheld on the wall next to the figure had been repaired time and time again. It wasn’t falling apart solely from old age, but also from the emotions he inserted into each swing. It was supposedly a simple steel lance, but it was his one and only treasure all the same. He had thought several times of just leaving it among the rubble, or slamming it into an enemy’s heart and leaving it behind as no more than a gruesome memory. It was nothing but lonely superstitions and the ramblings of a man who had lost himself long ago; but, he felt that lance was important to him all the same.

Dimitri although incredibly out of his element, was able to hear the sound of footsteps approaching from the stairwell below. He had been on for days without rest and was unable to stop the never ending aches in his right eye. If this person approaching surely decided to attack him, he considered letting them get away with it. Time went on agonizingly slow as he waited for this person to make their way up the stairwell. The sounds bouncing through the broken and overrun walls of the monastery seemed never ending. Dimitri swore that maybe there was no one at all, and that he really was just succumbing to his lack of sleep and self-care. Dropping his head and allowing his one good eye to shut, he took an inhale. The air was heavy and the stench of blood made him want to cough it back up; though, he sucked it down all the same. 

No, someone - or something, was currently present in the room with him.

“Dimitri…” 

The young man’s head slowly raised from his chest and took in the figure before him. The thought hit him similar to the way a dagger falls onto a wounded animal’s throat. That woman from his dreams who never spoke out of turn or bothered to show her face, had finally arrived to torture him among the rest. She looked exactly like the last time he saw her, only adding to the resemblance of his other demons lurking in the darkest corners of the monastery. Her face was seemingly blank, but her voice showed concern all the same. She even had the same damn sword. He couldn’t fathom how he didn’t recognize her voice from the dreams that haunted him day in and day out.

It burned his throat and only made the air harder to breathe, but he only had one response to the woman’s outstretched hand.

“I should have known...you would come back to haunt me too.” 

After the woman’s constant rebuttals and the bandit’s obnoxious yelling guiding him to the stairwell, Dimitri still kept his armored glove firmly on the handle of that old silly lance. He had finally decided that which ever vermin crossed his path would find this lance left in their torso until only bones remained, and the cravings along with it would eventually return to the earth as well. 

Sure enough after the battle, Dimitri had indeed left the lance behind. He no longer had a use for it, it was meaningless. There were already too many memories of the dead hanging over his shoulders, he required no sentiment for those who still walk the earth. Although, unannounced to even himself, he could only hope to never have to retrieve that lance. A gift five years ago, a forgotten memory today.

‘12/20, Happy Birthday’ 

* * *

War had been utterly unforgiving. The cleanup process took several months to even show remote signs of improvement. Underneath each piece of rubble was another lost soldier, no name or ambitions to further speak of. It was saddening, but not surprising. After the entire continent of Fodlan suffered from the half decade of war, peace was welcomed and cherished upon most people alike, no matter their background or beliefs. Of course there were still plenty of rotten roots unable to accept complete rule under the kingdom of Faergus. The masses believed that their one true king had returned, while some were still spectacle of how he showed his face to the public after his rumored slaughter across the entire continent. It was going to be a slow, but rewarding process to turn everyone back into his favour. King Dimitri, although the title had been practically his five years ago, it still sounded so unfamiliar. Whenever someone addressed him as such he found himself in minor shock before nervously laughing it off. 

* * *

Rebuilding the church of Serios brought up more bittersweet memories than Byleth could handle. Of course during the last few months of the war they had made minimal progress, but there was always surprises remaining amongst the weeds. Everytime she found herself treading into the classroom belonging to her dear Blue Lions, she felt herself on the verge of tears. She had never been remotely emotional, but this was one of the few places that brought up such strong memories. She felt like she had never truly been alive before the monastery. Those long forgotten days of her and Jeralt skipping from town to town looking for any sign of business had been pushed long behind her. With the help of a now much taller Cyril and other children of the monastery, Byleth began to take down the banners from each of the classrooms. The Alliance had been dissolved into Faergus along with Adrestia, uniting to create one giant empire under the King’s rule.

“Surely you need not come all the way here to take care of this yourself?” A familiar voice hummed from the doorway of the classroom. Before even Byleth had even the chance to make eye contact with the individual, all the children hopped off their stools and ran to the woman’s side. “Lady Rhea!” They all shouted in unison, giving her big hugs and ear to ear smiles. Rhea slowly reached her hands down and embraced all the children. Byleth was no fool and could still tell how wobbly she was on her feet. 

“Thank you everyone, that will be all for today.” The children all groaned and wished Rhea goodbye while running out of the classroom and to who knows where. Cyril had paused at the door, but gave one last farewell before chasing after the other children. 

Gently with the utmost care, Byleth folded one of the Blue Lions banners and placed it on the desk nearest to the chalkboard. Her emerald eyes hesitated to remove themselves from the cloth, but quickly found themselves meeting Rhea’s gaze. “Cyril still doesn’t seem the same...I worry for the poor boy.” The old archbishop said in a soft tone, only audible to the woman standing across from her.

“Did Seteth really let you out of your room?” The question was simple and straightforward, but Rhea still hesitated before answering. “I should have known that nothing will ever slip past your watchful eye, Professor.” Rhea glanced over at the remaining banner hanging proudly from the wall and shook her head. “No, how improper of me. Lady Byleth, I hope you can find it within you to forgive me.” Even Byleth never found herself getting used to her new title, so she responded with shaking her head. 

“As for Seteth, I requested aid from Flayn. I figured she would be my last hope. Bed rest has been...terribly lonely. I also yearned for nothing more than to take in the progress of the monastery, along with a chance to speak with you.” 

Although the banner had already been neatly folded to a decent size, Byleth absentmindedly found herself continuing to fold it smaller and smaller as the older woman spoke. “I understand your feelings Rhea, but please don’t put too much pressure on yourself. The children...no. Everybody would be utterly heartbroken to lose you again.” 

Rhea walked further into the classroom and gently put her hand on top of the blue fabric. “The other banner.” She hummed with a smile. Byleth hesitated, but nodded and grabbed one of the stools left by the children and situated it under the banner. She was careful not to fall and reached up and began removing the hooks in the wall. The setting sun shining in through the colored glass made her squint and fumble her hand along the wall in search of the latch. It was agitating to say the least.

“There is nothing wrong with feeling sentimental, in fact, I’m overjoyed to see you tending to the Officer’s Academy. I caught word that Seteth was against reopening it next year. Guess you talked some sense into him? I know from experience that can be...quite the task.” Byleth’s fingers gently yanked on the hooks until each came free from the wall, the banner along with it. With careful footsteps she backed herself off the stool and back onto solid ground. Unannounced to others, the woman who had been through hell and high waters still found herself afraid of heights ever since...a little tumble. 

“Tell me, why are you so earnest on reopening the academy? I’m sure you already have enough on your workload. I only wish I could be of more help.” Placing the banner gently on the teacher’s desk and beginning to fold it with gentle hands, the archbishop debated on the question. She had many ideas on how to answer, but didn’t know which was most befitting.

“It feels only natural. All the students and professors had a great time during their years here. I feel like this is exactly what the kingdom needs. A place for youths to come together under a new church, and a new nation.” 

Rhea was one of the few people who could ever get more than a few sentences out of Byleth. Perhaps it was because Byleth knew the old archbishop could see right through her? Either way, she had no reason to lie or hold back. Rhea was a genuinely caring and considerate woman. Unspoken to anyone however, Byleth was against some of her more radical traditions. That was one thing she knew she had to change about the Church. The new role of archbishop had been surprising and quite the workload for someone who was so exhausted from war, and only wished to spend her days near a warm fire in the arms of her one true love. However, Jeralt had always told her that life wasn’t fair, and those words kept her going even when the paperwork and reports never ceased. 

Truly, Byleth knew it was her position to be archbishop and change the church for the better. Day after day she had Seteth report to her people who had wronged the church in every way, and all the punishments that followed such heretic ways. Everytime another tale reared its ugly head, Byleth had requested to speak to the offender first hand. Some were mishaps or wrong doings of those were simply misguided, and thought they had lost all light in their lives, while others held their blade at the archbishop in retaliation, only to be knocked to their feet and dragged into the dungeon to receive proper judgement from Seteth himself. Byleth was no fool, and knew she was perfectly capable of defending herself against scoundrels such as themselves. Although the people of the church were frightened by her welcoming nature of such people, the public opinion of the church did go up over time, and so did her followers. 

Tales of people who had passed away over five years ago after wronging the church only made Byleth sick to her stomach. With proper evidence, she felt almost all of them could have been avoided without a need for violence. This is what she was here to change. Perhaps if not for the church’s radical behavior to begin with, Edelgard would still be…

“I never took you for a day dreamer, are you finally accustomed to being out of war time?” Rhea’s voice had once again taken Byleth out of her own head, and this time her blank face was replaced a frown. She had not had such time to herself since she last heard Sothis. Every moment during the war counted, but it still unsettled her to no doubt how dazy she could become.

“It’s just been a lot to think about. I want to ensure the best possible future for any upcoming youths. I hope to have the monastery share happy memories that will follow them even after we have passed on.” 

With the last banner secured from the classroom, Byleth stacked the stools and returned them in a neat pile in the corner of the room. She could feel Rhea’s green orbs staring deeply into the back of her skull, but this was nothing new. 

“Either way, Byleth, I only wish for the best of luck. I’m very ecstatic for the academy’s grand reopening. Are you planning to resume your role as a professor?” Another question that Byleth knew the answer to, but found herself fumbling with a proper answer. Picking up the banners and heading for the door, Rhea gently hummed a familiar tune alongside her. Byleth need not even ask, for Rhea gently shut the classroom doors behind them. 

“No, it feels selfish of me to do so.” That answer had Rhea perk an eyebrow, something uncommon on someone normally as composed as herself.

“Dimitri would be upset if I took too much on at once. He’s already scolded me about it before.” The last part even made Byleth flash one of her rare smiles. The two of them were even now. 

Rhea’s expression turned into a once again fulfilling smile as the two of them took in the setting sun over the tops of the bushes remaining in the courtyard. Rhea was having more and more trouble keeping her stature as the two continued on their walk, so Byleth instructed her to return to her quarters for the night. The breeze had become quite chilly under the Verdant Rain Moon, this was to be expected. Byleth was well aware much colder months would be upon them soon, so the monastery had to be in proper conditions to protect everyone from the elements. Yet another daring task with little time to accomplish...the list seemed never ending. The thing keeping her sane in such a busy time was the reminder that her fiancé would been visiting her sometime within the week to come. If the constant messengers were not a big enough reminder, she always had the beautiful emerald ring on her finger to set her mind straight. The archbishop and the king of Faergus...what a strange pair they were. Neither of them; however, could function without the other.

“This was a most enjoyable walk with you Byleth. I missed talking to you like this. Things have changed so much… I almost thought they would never go back to normal. If you ever require any advice of any kind, please, don't hesitate to visit me.” Byleth nodded to the currently retired archbishop and took her walk back to her own resting chambers. Although it could be considered very out of character, Byleth found herself humming that same soothing song all the way back to the Cathedral. The song belonging to none other than Sothis.

Tired of her nostalgic feelings pestering her in her everyday life, Byleth began the ascend to the stairs to her room. All had been going well until Cyril once again, reappeared before her. However, he held a most strange object in his hand. She stared at the boy blocking her path, the blue lion banners still wrapped up in her arms. “Hello Cyril.” The archbishop said looking over the top of the stack in her arms. She immediately noticed the lance and became undoubtedly curious. Cyril had never been much of a fighter, or had much interest in anything but bows.

“M’lady. Me and a few of the other children found this on the cliffs of the monastery. It has your initials in it.” Byleth didn’t initially recognize the lance, and found herself staring at it for quite awhile before gently putting the banners down onto the floor. “I felt like you would like to have it back.” Reaching her hand out, Cyril placed the lance in her care. It had definitely seen some wear and tear. The handle had been mostly worn off, letting her soft hand feel the cold exterior of the metal. The blade was rusted and stained with long dried blood. The memories from a little under six years ago began to flood into her head, and she found herself intrigued beyond belief. That was where this old thing ended up. 

Byleth looked back up at Cyril and nodded, reaching her spare hand out to pat his head. The sudden gesture caught him off guard and he found his cheeks reddening along with a quick snap of his head the other way. “It..It was nothing. I’ll be going now.” With that the young man quickly disappeared down the corner of the second floor. Byleth didn’t question his behavior and just took up the banners in her now free hand. Today in particular had been utterly exhausting. So many memories and too little time to recall them.

After the Blue Lion’s victory at the mock battle of the Eagle and Lion, Byleth knew she wanted to award Dimitri with something for his leadership skills throughout the event. His birthday just happened to be under the next moon, so she considered it the perfect opportunity to give him a sentimental gift. The blacksmith residing inside the monastery had never quite involved herself in the teachings of weapon carving, so Byleth on her free day had headed into town. The order had been for a standard steel lance with a blue handle and the sharpest of blades. She spent a long while thinking of what to carve into the lance. At first, she considered something like congratulations, or thanks for your hard work. But nothing seemed to fit properly on such a weapon. In the end, she decided on something short and sweet. Something Dimitri could leave at the corner of his bedroom and smile at every once and again. 

Another odd request was for there to be a small hole in the blade, only big enough for a string to fit through. The blacksmith looked at her like she was ridiculous, only to laugh it off a moment later. She returned a week later to have the perfect lance delivered to her. It did cost a nice bit of change out of her own pocket, but that was no problem. She felt it was something more than worth it for the house leader. Before giving it to the young prince, she carefully slid a small deep blue flag with the symbol of the lion along a string and through the tiny hole at the base of the blade. She was never one for sewing, but Mercedes was quick to help her fasten it securely to ensure with proper care it would never be lost. Felix made fun of Byleth for giving the boar such a nice weapon, considering all the ones he had gone through in the past due to his overexertion. Byleth originally had not intended the lance to be used for literal combat, more like a nice souvenir. Obviously however, that had not been the case. Unsurprisingly as well, the tiny banner that hung from the blade was long gone. The blood on the end was most certainly not fresh by any means. She wondered how long ago was it that he last wielded this lance. After the Blue Lions reunited at the monastery, she swore she never saw it. 

Dimitri did not keep very many secrets from her, but she decided this was one she would let lay to rest. The tales the lance carried with it were more likely than not, an unhappy tale to begin with. She had enough of those for one lifetime. 

Before the end of the night, she took her father's unfinished journal and proceeded to do her weekly writing. It was a silly act, but she felt it would of made Jeralt happy. Her logs went back as far to the last night she spent in the monastery before marching to Enbarr. There, she wrote of her plans to propose. Tonight, she wrote of the newly discovered lance. Hundreds of years later when the diary was officially documented, the lance was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Ever since her reawakening at the village below the monastery five years ago, Byleth saw herself having more trouble waking up in the morning. Back when she was a mercenary, she found herself even beating Jeralt to the morning sun. This rule was the same for her time as a professor at the monastery. Lesson plans upon lesson plans were prepped every morning, shortly followed by any required trips to town before class. If her shopping had been light, she sometimes grabbed a small meal for herself. Now however with someone knocking at her door for upwards of three minutes straight, she found herself unable to find the urge to step out of the large and comfy bed. Maybe the always sleepy Sothis really had rubbed off on her. Her emerald eyes finally opened and adjusted to the gentle light seeping in through the curtains, along with the now unlit candles at her bedside tables. It had been Rhea’s old room, but she insisted she turn it over. (Out of respect, and also because going up three flights of stairs in her condition was exhausting) 

“Lady Byleth, we’ve received reports of your Kingliness arriving before noon. We thought it would be of the utmost importance for you to know- and so you can get a head start on your duties before he arrives. I’m only doing this for your own good.” Seteth, again. He did always have the archbishops greatest interests in mind. Byleth still did not understand how Rhea dealt with his nagging tongue for so many years. It was normal for Byleth to not respond in person, and especially normal through a door. So, she let her eyes shut once again. 

“Fine, you leave me with no choice.” There were footsteps that eventually faded down the hall, only to return within five minutes at a much lighter, yet faster pace. This time, there was only one knock. Byleth once again, ignored it. The archbishops groggy mind thought nothing of it and felt herself soothing back off into slumber, only for the door to immediately burst open with a small figure standing proudly in the doorway. Out of instinct, Byleth had leaned over her bed and grabbed her most trusted sword from the side of the nightstand. Wide awake as she was now, it still took a few seconds for her to realize Flayn was standing proudly in her doorway, a comforting smile on her face along with the spark of magic fading from her fingertips. 

“Flayn that was not necessary.” Byleth was not much for sighing, but this was one of those few exceptions. The Sword of the Creator’s glow began to fade as she placed it back on the side of her bed. It was strange for the most guarded room in the estate to be the one to hold her sword. Old habits die hard, she supposed.

“Oh indeed it was! What were you to do if you slept until noon. Here let me help you!” The upbeat and kind young girl was quick to make her way over to the closet and prop it open while going through a series of different clothes Byleth had yet to even touch. One foot at a time- she stepped out of the bed and brought herself to her feet. The archbishop out of soggy tiredness and the dredging thoughts of the day before began to take in what Seteth had said at her door a few minutes prior, and a rare smile rose to her face. Flayn had a set of folded clothes in her arms and turned around, walking over and placing the pile on the bed. “What an interesting expression! You must be excited for the King’s visit.” Flayn was always a welcoming presence in the monastery. She had to be one of Byleth’s most trusted companions still residing in the estate. The other closest one being Mercedes, who had taken over the nurses job in Manuela’s mysterious absence. 

“Yes. I’m overjoyed actually…” Looking down Byleth began to unfold the clothes given to her. They were nothing but a simple black under shirt and shorts along with her signature strange yet befitting leggings. Even her white robe with a collar too big for her own liking was set out for her as well, but she found herself not much in the mood for it today, instead requesting Flayn to grab something less...flashy. This role was all too new to her. Even though she was archbishop, Byleth found it undeniably hard to teach others the lessons of Seiros. Whenever she pictured Serios, she only saw Sothis. To Byleth, her Sothis was undeniably extremely different from the one mentioned in ancient texts scattered throughout the church. 

Flayn returned from her closet again shortly with another robe, this one with a much smaller collar and a different pattern of gold running down the sleeves. Byleth thanked the young bishop and requested her privacy, and Flayn was more than happy to oblige and departed back into the halls.

After putting on all her necessary underclothing, Byleth approached the corner of the room and began to put on piece by piece of her light armor set. It was not too different from her old appearance, just without the gloves and shoulder pads. At her bedside table where she left it, was a crown all too similar to the one worn by Sothis. Every morning it was the same situation. The young woman no older than 25 just staring at this beautiful and sacred jewel, wondering if she was really allowed to wear it. After a soft knock at the door, Flayn came back in and proceeded to help Byleth with her hair. The church was never too stern about her appearance, but Seteth would never let her hear the end of it if she left her room looking like an enriched mercenary and nothing more. 

“Oh your hair is so soft! What do you wash it with? I must know! If we had more time, I would actually cut it for you as well. Maybe another day. The back is getting perhaps a bit too long…” These mornings with Flayn were always warm and comforting, before the monastery Byleth definitely lacked fellow female figures, to say the least. Minimal makeup was Flayn’s only rule, and did Byleth hate it. 

After the debatably unnecessary pampering from the young green bishop, Byleth was finally allowed to leave her chambers. Although not explicitly hidden, the Sword of the Creator was securely fastened underneath her robe. Everyone could hear the metal cling with every step, but none dared to question it. She was an ex mercenary after all, as well as a lead tactician in a heartless war. After all she did for the church, who had the right to question it?

Like most days, she made her way to the office inside the cathedral and sat down at the desk with an unholy amount of paperwork already prepared for her. As to her wishes, Seteth had indeed prepared several of the documents required for them to begin working on the progress of reopening the officer’s academy. Each stack was clearly labeled with different tasks required before the opening of the school can be guaranteed. All of them; however, appeared equally intimidating. More of a random pick, Byleth started from the second stack and began reading over each paper with care. The school did require new professors, as Manuela and Hannemen had disappeared after the battle at the monastery five years ago. There were rumours of them fighting for the Imperials, but their body nor whereabouts were ever discovered. Her first solution was considering asking one of her old students, but it quickly occurred to her that most of them had already returned to their rightful positions by Dimitri’s side in their home territories. It was...much too soon to ask any surviving classmates who once served under the Imperials to return. Although out of the 8 of them, Byleth could only recall a select few she hadn’t seen fall on one of their many battlegrounds. It was definitely a stretching topic. This was useless to think about without further research. She found herself shifting through stack after stack for the next few hours without even realizing it.

Finally, the sounds of the nuns and other church soldiers began to spill into the room from inside the cathedral. This usually took place around ten once everyone was up and about under the morning sun. Pushing her chair back and letting herself stand, Byleth walked into the now bustling cathedral. Thanks to very thoughtful donations from the nation itself, and of course the hardiness from the church’s residents, most of the monument had been repaired. It was far from perfect, but everyone still appreciated it all the same. It seemed like just yesterday the cathedral was full of rubble and a certain armored young man stood amidst it all, fighting his demons off way into the night. Byleth almost swore some nights during her late walks, she half expected to pass through the cathedral and see Dimitri standing in front of the rubble, whispering things to specters who had no form to speak of. Once her eyes adjusted however, she would always remember how the king was back at his rightful throne, trying to help his subjects recover from the five cruel years of war. 

The people of the church were never the same to Byleth as they were to Rhea. The children never ran up in excitement to see her, or the nuns would never say more than good day to her when passing by in the halls. Even during the horribly dreaded war time the monastery felt more lively to her. She truly did miss her students, and most of all, her beloved. She felt it was not without reason that the people of the church were wary of her. She could never pull of constant smiles and friendly waves like Rhea. In general, most found her intimidating. Her past students would of course deny this, but not everyone was so welcoming of the new archbishop. She was well aware she had a duty, but she always wondered if Rhea would truly recover and take her true spot back in the middle of the cathedral. It was a useless thought, today was to be a happy one. Hopefully with more news of their marriage. The two were unbelievably busy, Byleth began to wonder how much longer she would have to take on the name fiancée. When she and Dimitri became officially wed, she would become the queen of Faergus. That title was even more unbelievable than her current one. Would she really be able to remain at the monastery after that…? 

Still, she made her way through the cathedral. With every bench she walked past, she felt more and more eyes peering into her back. It did not bother her, too many things were at sake for that. Plus, she knew she would never hear the end of it from Jeralt if she let such unimportant things get to her. 

Most mornings she found herself mindlessly walking through the monastery, but she always ended up in the same spot. There below her feet was her mother and father’s grave. There were so many questions she had for Jeralt before his passing. Some of them were silly while others were genuine that even his diary could not reveal. Today, she had another question to ask the pair below her.

“I wonder if I’ll look anything like mother when she got married. I’m sure she was beautiful.” With the graveyard being on such a cliff, the sharp winds blowing against her exposed skin was inevitable. It made her shiver, but she waited for an answer nonetheless. This was a weaker side that she always hid from the public eye. Most people thought she was over Jeralt’s death almost six years later, but when those five years were over in one blink, her heart still felt wretched. She especially never wanted Dimitri to see her like this. This would...most certainly not be a good example. It felt like it was just yesterday that she was holding his hand outside the stables, each of them getting drenched in the pouring rain as she told him of the cruelty of his suffering, and how he deserved to live for himself. She weighed her words heavy, but he weighed them even heavier. To this day, she still wondered if those were tears going down his face or just droplets of rain. Dimitri...she thought. Yes, he should be arriving soon. The young woman stood up and bid farewell to her parents. 

The rest of the monastery was just as bustling as it could possibly without all kinds of students running amok. Most of the knights still bid her a hello, which was graciously returned. It made her incredibly happy to hear familiar voices from the knights. Although she never saw most of their faces, it was still comforting to hear the same squeaky voice so many years ago, still safe and sound. 

After treading the walls of the monastery on her daily runs, she found herself back at the bridge leading into the cathedral. No more messengers had approached her, so she supposed now was the time to wait. There were never more than two seconds where she considered the idea that he would not return to her. After everything the two of them had been through, she knew fate had led them to survive this far. Perhaps it really was a gift from the goddess for him to have lived this long. The things he had endured to make it through so many trials only blew her away everytime she recalled it. Along with that thought, however, was the venomous idea of what if she had not fallen into that pit five years ago, what if she actually stayed by his side and saved him from those years of loneliness and constant desperation just to get by another day. 

Staring out into the valley below, the sound of armor clanking together immediately caught the young woman’s attention. Her head jerked over to the side just to see several knights passing by the bridge. The thought that Sothis would have scoffed at that bounced into her head and right back out. Anxiety outside of the battle field was a new sensation to the archbishop. Outside of battle she sometimes felt happiness or even occasional sadness when visiting places of great importance, but this was new. She wondered if it was because she finally had someone important to her at stake...Jeralt was of course her father, but Dimitri was something else entirely different. 

“My dearest beloved, I hope you are not losing your touch?” The man spoke to her right, and Byleth caught herself meeting the ocean blue eye belonging to her one and only fiancé. Her normally blank expression was replaced with an utmost gentle smile The feeling of the wind hitting her skin and the sun beating down onto the top of her head vanished. None of that mattered anymore in this moment. Her footsteps were slow at first, then with each clack of her heels against the stone bridge she sped up. The man opened his arms as she slid into them as if she were a perfect fit. The hug was full of armor and scoffs of laughter until Byleth placed her hand onto his cheek and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss was soothing at first, slowly sliding into something desperate. Once her small fingertips reached into his hair, Dimitri’s hand came up and caressed her side with the utmost care. The two wished to stay like that forever, practically coiled in each other. Byleth took her hand back, but brought her forehead down to lean it up against his chest once she realized there were people approaching behind him. A smile lingered on both of their faces, the King only pulling her closer to his chest. Even while the two lingered there, Dimitri still continued to rub circles on her side. 

“Shall we continue this later, there are others approaching.” Byleth responded with a barely audible groan, definitely a sound only ever made for his ears. Leaning down, he gave her a kiss on the forehead, whispering something barely audible to even the young woman beneath him. “That’s a promise.” His tone of voice was enough to make the hairs on the back of her neck sit up on end. She responded with a nod, and reached down to take hold of his hand. She couldn’t stand how even here, he still wore those armored gloves. 

“I hope we didn’t interrupt anything!” a young woman spoke from in front of the couple. Standing there was Ingrid, Ashe, and Dedue. All of which were Dimitri’s personal knights. They followed him everywhere, and couldn’t be happier anywhere else. Byleth even found herself jealous of her old students. Byleth greeted each of them individually and hoped for their well being, all of which said they were doing fine. Byleth couldn’t help but feel her heart swell as she took in the sight of her old students. Every time she saw them, they had grown into even more successful and amazing adults. The few times she had stayed at the kingdom’s capital the three always kept her on her toes. Ingrid was always in first place to request a training session with her old professor, while Ashe would wish to play chess in his off time and talk of their future. Dedue’s attitude towards his professor had taken a moderate 180 ever since the king and archbishop became engaged. He seemed almost...overprotective of her as well. At first it had caught her off guard, but once Dimitri learned of his actions he couldn’t help but laugh it off. It started off as him just happening to appear during one of her midnight walks; which of course, she would gladly invite him to walk with her. As her last visit at the castle dragged on however, she couldn’t help but approach him and ask why he was following her into town of all places. Once he told her how worried he was at the thought of something horrible befalling on her, she began to understand his sentiment. What would happen to Dimitri if she did perish far too young? It was a nightmarish thought the young woman was quick to dispose of. She had no plans on disappearing any time soon.

As the group began to huddle into the cathedral, it felt like the entire world had their eyes on them. Most people stiffened and made their distance away from the king. Ever since Byleth found him in the church five years ago, his height had drastically increased, along with his presence as a whole. People just naturally made sure to keep out of his way. It was unbenounced if it was due to fear or respect. Dimitri did not care either way, and with the beautiful woman by his side beginning to grip his hand more tightly than before, it was clear he made the right choice to do so. He was undoubtedly disgusted by his actions and felt like he would be doomed to walk in shame for the rest of his life. Maybe it was the silver ring underneath the armor shielding his hands, but he felt all those feelings of self hatred dry up into nothing more than a broken fragment of a horrible memory. 

“I love you.” The sudden comment from his lover caught his attention as the two walked forward. She could always tell when he started to succumb to his bad thoughts, it was her specialty. 

As the two approached the audience chamber Byleth could feel Seteth’s questionable eyes staring them down from the other end of the hall. Surprisingly as well, Rhea was right there by his side. She wore not much more than common clothes and a walking stick at her side. It was definitely surprising to see Seteth letting her out of her room. 

“Lady Rhea, I am most pleased to see you are making a steady recovery.” The king spoke to the dignified woman only standing eight meters away from the couple. The woman nodded in response, smiling at the two with a look of sincerity. “As am I, your highness. I’m going to miss your visits to the church. We have so much to thank you for after all.” That comment made Byleth’s head spin. He was going to stop his visits?

“What’s going on?” Byleth questioned, beginning to loosen her tight grip on Dimitri’s hand. It seemed like they all knew something she did not. Seteth waved everyone out of the hall and held up a series of scrolled up papers in his hand. Byleth immediately noticed the blue lion stamp half peeled off each of the scrolls. 

“We’ve received a request from the king of Faergus to hold his marriage ceremony here in the Church of Serios. A real wedding has not taken place here in many, many years, but we find ourselves unable to decline his request. Another important factor of conversation we have discussed for the past few months, is Rhea’s return to her role as archbishop.” 

Byleth stood in shock in front of the pair before looking over at her fiancé. She gazed into his sapphire eye looking for any explanation possible. Had he truly been working behind her back the entire time? 

“Although I am heavily against lady Rhea returning to the proper seat of archbishop so soon, I fear there is nothing else we can do. Byleth, if you wish to go home with your kingliness, we will not stop you. We however, do wish you hold your own end of the bargain and visit the church. After all you have done for us, It is very difficult to imagine this place without you. I am no heartless fool. I understand what it’s like to be away from your loved ones.” Rhea nodded, stepping up to the couple in front of her. 

“I will be eternally grateful for what you have done for the church. We would not be here to tell the tale without your fruitful efforts. If you wish it to be so, you may resign starting under the next moon. I’m sure no matter your choice, Sothis will always keep a watchful eye over you. Thank you for everything, Byleth.” Rhea’s words had caused the young woman’s anticipation to rise time and time again. 

Byleth did not hate her role as archbishop, but waking up every morning with no one at her side did leave something to be desired. Just gazing down at the ring upon her finger was enough to make her heart ache every waking moment of the day. As much as the offer seemed like a proper solution to her problems, she could not dismiss the fear of the church falling out of line once again. The thought of another war made her want to collapse. 

“I can tell you’re unsure, you really must be worried about the church. I can assure you that things here will only change for the better. Perhaps even I have learned my lesson.” Seteth caught Rhea’s gaze peering off to an empty corner of the room when she delivered the speech. He frowned in response and shook his head. 

“So what will it be? Your silence has even me feeling nervous.” Byleth sat on Seteth’s question for at the most a minute. Even Dimitri was beginning to succumb to the uncomfortable silence.

“What is it my love? Would you like some time to think it over?” The king craned his neck down to try and catch her attention only to be met with the top of her head. This response was not too rare to him. 

Byleth responded with no words, but gently lifted her hands up and removed the crown from atop her head. 

“To be honest, I never felt like I was truly made to wear this to begin with. I gladly accept your offer.” The sound of her heels hitting the marble floor was the only sound that bounced around in the massive chambers. Within seconds she was in front of Rhea, graciously holding the ornament out to her. 

“At even the slightest urgent request, I agree to return to the church in your times of need.”

Dimitri’s armor began to clang together as he stepped up to her side, falling upon one knee in front of the original archbishop in a most respectful bow. “Thank you for taking careful consideration into my many requests. I will never forget this deed you have bestowed upon us today.” Rhea gave a soft chuckle and nod to the king. “I will remember that your kingliness. May your marriage be a happy one.” 

* * *

The night that followed was full of raw emotion and nothing but the desperate feelings of two people hopelessly addicted to each other. After their meeting with the Archbishop Dimitri graciously took his beloved upon his horse and departed out into the fields surrounding the church. The entire time with Byleth’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Even when the sun dispersed and the pair was left with nothing but the moon to guide them, they didn’t stop until they came upon a beautiful flowered field. 

Dimitri was the first to fall onto his back, his armor now removed showing off more of his muscular frame. Byleth had taken much care into memorizing where each of his muscles started and ended, amongst other things as well. This even including the outlines of all his scars that would plague his body until the very end. She loved and adored each of them. The woman sat on top of his waist and reached down to gently wrap her fingers on both sides of his face. With smiles and a look of nothing less than pure adornment the two pressed their lips together, only taking breaths of air to whisper sweet nothings to each other. Along the way Dimitri had slid one of his hands up and cupped her own. He had always been fascinated by her hands. They had been responsible for saving his life time and time again, but now that she was his wife to be, her hands were undoubtedly small and fragile. She would always pout when he brought it up, but he loved it all the same. 

When the two finally separated Dimitri pushed his back off the ground, removing his cape from his shoulders and wrapping it around Byleth’s back. “These cold winds could never deter my love for you. The countless joy you have brought me in my times of darkness make every single shiver worth it.” 

It had taken quite a bit of time for Dimitri to become accustomed to being touched. Even after his official revival, his face was still a sensitive subject. The fact that Byleth was now able to drag her finger tips graciously along the line of his eyepatch showed just how far the two had gotten. The reminder of the night where he had gone as far to threaten to kill her if she dared to even stand in his way was long behind them. Nonetheless, he still felt himself lose his breath when she slid the eyepatch over the top of his head and onto the earth below. The scar where his eye used to belong normally brought a series of unwanted attention, but Byleth need not care. Every single part of Dimitri was there to be loved by her and her alone. 

After longingly gazing into his eye, Byleth let her forehead press up against his own, looking for her own words to speak. “I cannot believe you did all that behind my back. You never cease to amaze me.”

Dimitri scoffed with a smile and moved his hand down to gently caress her side as usual, making sure to slowly drag his thumb up and down her waist. This woman was such a walking threat when she wished to be, but this tender sight was for his eyes only. Whenever his bare hands gently roamed around her back and sides, she felt herself fall more into his touch. “I do it all in hopes to repay you someday for your relentless kindness. I still cannot fathom how you went through so much for a demon like me. I simply could not live without you by my side.”

Byleth parted her head from his own to stare back into his eye, looking for her own response to his statement. It was hard for her to hear him call himself such a thing, especially after how far he had come. She wanted to scowl at him without coming off as a more authoritative figure, but more so a loving and doting wife. All these emotions were still so new to her. She had heard many stories from Jeralt about how deeply in love he was with her mother, but she still lacked the experience herself. Although, there were several days where she found herself imagining such a magical situation as the one she was currently in. 

“It makes my heart ache to hear you call yourself such a thing. In my eyes, you are amazingly perfect. Your past does not define you, and it never will. I love you…” Byleth reached down to her sides and grabbed his hands with her own, lifting them up to cup her face. “I love you so much, Dimitri.” Her voice was reminiscent to that of songbirds, and he could not get enough of it. 

Her sudden act of affection did catch him off guard causing him to respond with his signature dumbfounded expression. The longer he stared at her unable to respond, the more her cheeks began to turn undeniably crimson. Nonetheless, she still stared at him with pure admiration shining in her eyes. It was her fingers beginning to intertwine with his own as they rested on her cheeks that made him lose the little composure he had left. 

“On the gods, I am never going to let you go.” He muttered reaching in to give her one last tender kiss on her lips before playfully shoving her against the ground atop his cape. He was always secretly worried of him hovering over her in such a way would frighten her away, but it was always the opposite. Her arms reached up and wrapped themselves around his neck before pulling him down into another kiss. The king quickly found his hands reaching down to take a hold of her hips, lifting them closer to his own. “May this moment between us last until the end of time.” 

If the weakness arousing in Byleth’s legs wasn’t enough to tell Dimitri how much she loved him, it was more than likely the tightening grip in his now messy blonde locks. “What would I do without you?” She whispered with a light chuckle, only causing him to return with the most light hearted smile she had ever seen. The man then used his free hand to slowly caress her sides, even taking in each dip of her chest. He made it his goal that night to take in and memorize every single one of her many beautiful curves, making an effort to drag his rough fingers against each of them, one by one. 

“I feel like I’m the one who should be asking you that, my love.” 

No one back at the monastery questioned why Dimitri was carrying the future queen in his arms while she peacefully slept, for she had not looked so peaceful since the day she was born.


	2. dance in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come now my love,” He took ahold of her free hand and brought to his lips, carefully kissing each and every fingertip, “I am to make you my queen on this wonderful night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence warning for this chapter.

_ “ In the same way the murky water supports a lotus, I found myself wanting to see you bloom into an even more amazing version of yourself you never thought imaginable. “ _

* * *

“If you pull that any tighter, I might collapse.” It was early in the evening, the sun still up in the sky creating rays to shine through the paned window igniting the room in a warm light. Aside from a young woman’s constant humming, the only other sounds were those of songbirds humming each other to sleep. Byleth stood atop a stool inside one of the many empty bedrooms inside the monastery with her old student by her side.

“I know, I know, but it has to be perfect you know! This is such a special occasion for you. I’m just glad they let me help you instead of just some maids.” Annette responded as she continued to tie the back of the laced corset. Byleth could not help but bite her lip each time the ginger tightened another knot. She had been through so many injuries, but this of all things was getting to her? “Besides, who could possibly do a better job than Ann herself!” Before the bride even had a chance to give a rebuttal, another gasp left her chest when Annette finally finished off the back of the corset. “All done, I think it looks wonderful!” Byleth turned her head down at her old student and puffed out her cheeks. “I cannot believe you would do such a cruel thing to your own professor.” Annette laughed it off in response, taking in the sight before her. Back at the Officer’s Academy six years ago, she never saw herself prepping her professor for her wedding day. Well, no one really ever pictured the strange mercenary with no background to speak of marrying the king of Faergus to begin with. 

Byleth had been more than happy to have her students here with her on such a special day, but it was always a tad bit embarrassing to have them see her in a more fragile state. Annette relished in the experience. Perhaps most akin to a flower girl attending her first wedding? 

“I almost forgot professor! I brought some of these for you!” Within seconds Annette rushed off to a basket sitting on the desk in the far corner of the room. Byleth wasn’t even able to see what she had grabbed until the girl had shot right back across the room. “Take as many as you want!” Peering into the basket, Byleth saw more of Annette’s homemade sweets. It was a loving thought, but also a cruel one at that. 

“We just spent upwards of thirty minutes getting a corset on, then you offer me sweets.” The green haired woman said with a smile as she reached into the basket. The comment made Annette’s face reddened up with embarrassment before quickly bowing apologetically. “How could I be so insensitive?! I’m so so so sorry professor!” The smaller girl quickly returned the basket to the desk and began to go through her satchel. Byleth couldn’t help but laugh before taking a bite of the small frosted pastry. It had a tangy lemon filling, which only Annette and Mercedes would know of Byleth’s hidden love for. It had come up one time during their shared kitchen duty, and was never heard again. The bride was just surprised the girl had somehow remembered six years later. 

Two knocks at the door quickly broke the silence between the two women. “May we come in? We brought the dress!” Byleth was about to place one foot off the stool to go get the door, only to be quickly beat to it by Annette. The girl was always on her toes, even so many years later Byleth couldn’t help but worry of her one day just collapsing from utter exhaustion. 

Mercedes had then entered the room with a sparky and eager Flayn right behind her. Byleth was in utter shock at the item the two were carrying with utmost care. The blonde had the base and heavy part of the dress in her arms, while Flayn was practically using her entire upper body to keep the back off the ground. Byleth had been there with the tailor two weeks prior for the sizing and ordering of the dress, but even then she never expected it to be this extravagant. Of course, her husband would have gone above and beyond, perhaps it was wrong of her to be surprised at all. 

Byleth after staring dumbfounded at the dress, found herself taken out of her silence by laughs from all the girls surrounding her. “Wow Professor! I don’t think I have ever seen that look before.” Mercedes said with a chuckle, leading Flayn over to the bed to place the dress down gently. The bride in question began to twist her hair around her index finger, trying desperately to imagine herself actually wearing that. It was completely up to her what color she wanted her dress to be, and it was not an easy discussion in the slightest. There were various talks of many shades of green and blue, but in the end she decided the black would probably contrast best with her hair. Dimitri was completely supportive either way. Byleth vividly remembered the entire carriage ride back to the castle. The two were unable to take their hands off each other and mumbling various iterations of ‘I can’t believe this is happening’ or ‘I only ever dreamed of this’. Even though the king had gone to sleep with a smile on his face that night, Byleth couldn’t help but latch onto him tighter with every cry or wince he faced in his sleep. It had become routine for Dimitri to wake up almost every morning with his bride’s limbs tangled with his own. 

The process of getting the dress actually on was a more than stressful situation for all the women combined. The material was so soft yet so elegant, everyone was equally terrified of causing any wear or tear. Even with the corset, the dress was still hard to manage with Byleth’s many curves. Once the trio managed to slide it on and adjust it accordingly, they found themselves standing in utter awe of their old professor. 

The gown stretched far enough from her position in the middle of the room to the door, Flayn carefully held the end by her side. The front was carefully laced together in a V shape down to her belly button, flower patterns keeping the two sides sewn together. Surprising all of the girls (minus Byleth herself of course) was the open side, revealing most of her right leg up to the middle of her thigh. Along with with the black laced leggings and heels a bit too tall, she seemed even more than just intimidating. 

“Im utterly speechless professor! You look absolutely stunning!” Feeling like a star in the center of the room was definitely embarrassing for the future queen. There had been several times where Jeralt had fetched the young girl a dress of her own in an attempt to make her act like a young girl, let alone a living child at all. He had even learned how to tie braids just in an attempt to make his little girl feel special. (Which he later used on himself as well) Each time after the mercenary made sure her dress was properly buttoned and her hair was tied up neatly with the most colorful ribbon keeping it together, she still stared at him with the blankest of expressions. It was heartbreaking, at least at first. Byleth could now only faintly remember those days. Even though she showed no signs of joy or excitement at Jeralt’s gifts, she was still thankful for them nonetheless. 

What had changed? Her new life at the monastery had definitely been a start. It was a very different setting compared to the work she and her father normally got up to. There was no fear of finding business day in and day out, she even had a permanent room to call her own. Then, her mind flashed to her father’s demise after the attack at Remire Village. The tears flowing off the ends of her lashes and onto his lifeless body was a memory that more often than not found itself back biting at her ankles. She wept for days on end in the privacy of Sothis’ arms. Finally when that disgusting vile woman resurfaced, Byleth found herself unable to contain the anger fuming from her emotions. Although her heart had no beat, she felt herself practically jumping out of her skin at the mere chance to slay Kronya. The irony in that situation had been utterly undeniable. She clearly remembered the state of the forest. Byleth could even count each and every one of the twigs she had broken while hunting down that foul creature. Dimitri was shouting her name and making chase after his professor, only to quickly lose her in the woodlands that separated the two. The retired mercenary felt like a complete utter fool. She practically threw her life away due to an unbeknownst spring of emotions. 

The fire in Byleth’s eyes that day truly must of ignited her at long last. That was when she truly started living. It just made her stomach churn when she remembered that it only took her losing her father to truly reach for her first gasp of air after twenty years of living. Upon returning to the monastery and grasping her chest, she wanted to cry once again when she realized her heart still lacked a beat. No one ever found out about her second cry, for not even Sothis was present to witness it.

She was alive here and now, that was all that truly mattered. Besides, she knew Jeralt would be present at her wedding day regardless. 

Byleth found herself unable to delve into a conversation with the other three young women as they tended to her hair and makeup. They all showered her with compliments nonetheless, at least bringing a smile to her face. Mercedes had begin quick work with her minty green hair, beginning to layer and braid it piece by piece. The feeling of someone else’s fingers combing through your hair was surprisingly pleasant, the bride learned. The minutes spent with Annette applying layers and layers of ointments and lotions to her face eventually turned into upwards of an hour. Flayn had been practically bouncing around the room in excitement the entire time, which couldn’t help but bring a smile to everyone's face. Just when Byleth thought they were done, there was always something new to add. It was frustrating, but she understood it. It was when Mercedes began to carefully place a variety of requested ornaments through her hair that it finally began to wrap up. Several flowers were entangled with each braid while a tiara made of nothing less than real jewels was placed atop her head. Byleth would not ask out of due respect, but she couldn’t help but wonder if Dimitri’s mother had at once worn this as well. It definitely had age to it but the sterling silver and sapphires embedded into it seemed undoubtedly meaningful. It was Flayn who carefully began to put on the final piece. Dimitri had shown this choker to her once before, but she still found it even more beautiful than the last time. The accessory had several dots of silver dug into the sides along with an ocean blue gem as the centerpiece. Just holding the thing made a series of emotions swell up in her head. 

It was a knock at the door that threw everyone out of their silence and awe. The king’s voice on the other side simultaneously caught everyone off guard. “My love, I was wondering if it was okay to speak with you?” With the help of Annette and Mercedes, Byleth was securely placed back on solid ground. 

Byleth gently patted her cheeks and gave a sharp exhale before responding back to him.

“Of course, one second.” 

After all the girls had been carefully shooed out the room, the king was left standing in the doorway in utter awe of the sight before him. 

Although Byleth was more than a little bit out of her element, she still pulled off royal fashion as if she were born that way. The dress highlighted and appreciated each of her curves while still ending a long beautiful flow against the wooden floor. The sight of the jewelry she adorned upon her head and neck made the blonde want nothing more than to recite his vows right there in that old dusty dorm room. 

“By gods…”

Even with just the aid of the candle light and the few rays of sun remaining to illuminate her appearance, Byleth’s beauty pierced through the darkness with very little effort. The longer his gaze rested on her form, the more she found herself resisting the urge to look away. “It’s not polite to stare.” The king of all people even found himself with reddened cheeks and letting out a small fit of nervous laughter. He adored it when she showed even the tiniest bit of sass. 

“My dearest apologies, I hope one day you’ll find it in you to forgive me. You just seem to do it time and time again after all. I really do not deserve you.” That was enough to make her head turn and face the ground, or rather the midnight colored dress surrounding her feet. She suddenly became rather thankful for all her experience in heels, otherwise tonight would be quite an ordeal.

“Can you come over here?” A question that surprised Dimitri, but he accepted all the same. Once he stood in front of Byleth she finally got a good look at his appearance. He was undoubtedly handsome in his dress shirt, but the woman found herself trying with every ounce of her composure to not chuckle at the open button halfway down his chest. 

“Truly you did not sneak away before they even finished taking care of you?” Pale hands rose and began to clip the button into place. The blonde looked down found himself sighing playfully in defeat. “Besides,” Byleth continued, “Aren’t the bride and groom supposed to wait until the ceremony to see each other like this?” 

“You know me all too well.” He did not give an explanation for his behavior, but his future wife of all people understood his actions. She would not make him admit it, but his anxiety more than likely had been feeding at him once again. Whenever important events arose she was well aware of his demons beginning to whisper utter madness in an effort to shake him down to his very core. The silence began to eat the two alive. Byleth was quick to be rid of it. 

“I have not danced in many years. Teach me.” What very well could of been a request came out as an instruction. Dimitri stared down at her and smiled once again. “Yes, of course.” The room may of been cramped, but the two would find a way.

His hand went down and took a gentle hold of her waist, while her own met his shoulder. Each took the time to feel out the other material of the other’s clothing. After using his free hand to grab her own, the two just stared lovingly into each others eyes for what felt like hours. If the black lined eyepatch were not in the way, she would have kissed his scar that covered his right eye.

“I’ll guide you; although, I will apologize in advance. I have never been the most adequate at this.” She shook her head and tightened her grip on his hand. 

Their first steps were very slow, neither of their feet going too far from the starting position. Dimitri stared above her head and mindlessly observed the dust particles flowing in front of the window. He dared not look down, for another fear of his own clicked in the back of his heart. 

_ ‘If I peer downwards and see white hair and lavender eyes staring back at my own, what am I going to do?’ _

Byleth during this time gazed into the brooch carefully stitched into the blue cape strapped from his shoulder to his side. The gem was a mint shade of green enclosed by a silver bearing. It was clearly a match to the choker tied securely around her neck. 

It was her forehead falling gently against his chest that caused him to peer down and meet the top of her head. He felt his heart nearly give out in relief when a bright shade of green was there to meet him back. 

“She’s gone…” A voice too soft to even be heard by the person standing beneath him spoke. “For tonight, it is just you and me.” A small hand unfastened itself from his own and took a new place on the side of his face, her gaze turning up to meet his own. 

“You’re stepping on my foot.” She hummed before giving him a gentle peck upon his lips. He stared down completely dumbfounded and removed his foot off her own. He was not able to apologize before she kissed him once again, going further enough to end the kiss with a small nibble at his lip. “Dance with me until the voices cease, and no matter how long that may be - do not take your eyes off my own.” 

Their dance led the two to every corner of the room. It was not until the two were beneath the window that Byleth was twirled and left to hang under the illumination of the sun. Her eyes were glistening brighter than the king had ever thought possible, and he found himself completely under their control. The longer the two went on, the more his face began to soften up. Along the way she had even begun to hum a song unfamiliar to his ears. Within minutes the two swayed to each and every open space of the room several times. 

“May I share a secret with you, my beloved?” He went on without her answer, “Back at the ball six years ago, I wanted nothing more than to ask you to dance. I cannot begin to explain how foolish I felt for letting that opportunity escape me for so many years.”

Byleth ceased her humming and smiled at Dimitri, her hand movements beginning to come to a slow halt. “What stopped you? I’m sure any girl in the room would of been more than appalled at the chance to dance with you.”

With a smile and a shake of his head, the king responded with a scoff. “It is surprisingly difficult to ask someone you actually like to dance with you, especially when you could practically feel her father staring daggers when you dared to glance her way.” 

Jeralt more likely than not would have been overjoyed to see his daughter’s hand taken to dance. Although it was never discussed, she supposed she did partially inherit her intimidating stare from her father. “You liked me even then?” The comment had brought the entire room to a somewhat comedic pause. 

“Well how could I not, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on.” He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Although, after our rematch at Gronder Field...when we lost Rodrigue, your hand still remained outstretched to my own. After all the horrible things I had done, you still offered your kindness to me. Even though I felt like I would never be worthy of your love, I vowed to protect your gentle hands until that war came to an end, all so I could one day place that ring on your finger. That moment was when I truly fell in love with you. I consider it to be the most important decision I have made in my entire life. My beloved, I promise to cherish you until the very end…”

Byleth looked up into his eye and gave perhaps the most enthusiastic smile she had mustered in her entire life. Dimitri began to fear that he had spoken out of line, for the silence dragged on too long.

“Did you just...recite your vows to me?” She snorted. 

“I simply became unable to contain myself. If I did not tell you now, I felt as though my patience would wear all too thin.” 

The pure adoration shared between their eyes was only further proof that they were destined to be wed on this very night. Her soft, oh so soft gentle hands reached up and gently caressed the side of his face, her thumb slowly dragging across the bottom of his eye patch. “Have I told you how handsome you look tonight? I’m amazed you let them do your hair.” After five years of the only human contact being made for the sake of pain, the king still found himself shunning himself away from anyone's touches; of course, not counting his beloved. In that way he appeared as an abused puppy, and she knew it was her job to put him back together again.

“From all this joy you have given me today, I am having to hold myself back from making love to you while in that beautiful dress.” His ungloved hand reached up and took hold of her own, intertwining their fingers still up against his cheeks. “You have no idea what you do to me.” The statement along with the sharp gleam from his eye to her own made goosebumps appear up and down her arms. 

“You were always the most chivalrous and respectful person I had come to know, and look at you now.” She spoke half jokingly, a tint of laughter bouncing off the walls. The next kiss was desperate, her spare hand placing itself comfortably against his nape to slowly drag her fingers against his skin. “I wonder what horrible teacher taught you such manners.” The groom found himself ignoring that comment.

“Come now my love,” He took ahold of her free hand and brought to his lips, carefully kissing each and every fingertip, “I am to make you my queen on this wonderful night.”

The two left the room hand in hand, Byleth’s head leaning lovingly up against his arm the entire way back to the cathedral. 

* * *

  
The royal wedding had been a beautiful and joyous occasion for all those who attended. The cathedral under the moon’s watchful eye and hundreds of candles created the most beautiful atmosphere imaginable. The two had been in utter awe of the job everyone had done for this event. Every single one of the two old classmates were clearly visible sitting among the audience, even the ever busy Felix and Sylvain. It was astonishing to see everyone from war time in such wonderful attire themselves, even Dedue was present in a black suit. 

Then came the pressing issue of walking Byleth down the aisle. Days previous the two had discussed perhaps one of her old students being the one to wrap their arms around her own, Dedue and Felix being their main considerations (For Byleth could see the downwards glare in his eye from the mention of Sylvain committing to such a role). In the end the royals decided they would walk themselves down the aisle. Not very traditional, but young love holds no bounds.

The feast that followed had been a mighty one. The selection of meats and vegetables seemed never ending. The collection of wines available as well was not too shabby either. Byleth herself had begun to feel _ exceedingly _ overwhelmed by the groups of royal advisors who sought after a discussion and dance with her; unfortunately, not until after Dimitri had slid off to some unknown corner of the tower. One man especially was curious to learn of her past triumphs as a mercenary, admitting he had always been deathly curious of the infamous ‘Ashen Demon’. The other questions were relatively harmless, most curious of her background or possibility of a crest. Although she was no royal by any means, the majority were surprisingly accepting of her past. The nation had just been so desperate for its king alone, surely he had his reasons by picking this beautiful woman to follow him to the throne room. Several were even ecstatic at her rumoured possession of the flame crest being brought to light. 

It was only during a requested dance with Sylvain that she had finally seen where Dimitri had walked off to. It was only for mere seconds, but she saw him discussing something with Rhea. Although her smile did not once chip even a tiny bit off her face, Dimitri’s sincere glare left her utterly clueless as to what the two could be talking about. “Something bothering you professor?” His voice had taken her out of her second glass of wine. 

“No, nothing necessarily. I just feel a tad bit overwhelmed.” The red headed young man tilted his head at her, rubbing the back of his head while letting out a nervous laugh. “I’m sorry about my old man burying you in useless questions. He is quite a piece of work.” 

The green haired young woman took another gracious sip of red wine. “It’s not that. Your father was just curious like everyone else.”

Sylvain quickly followed her gaze over to the archbishop and king in the other corner of the tower, each talking too quietly for the duo to even begin to understand. 

“Ah, Dimitri and Lady Rhea? I wonder what they’re talking about. I can go fetch him if you like? Even a scoundrel like me has to admit it's a bit rude of him to leave you like this.” The queen shook her head and found herself biting tightly onto her bottom lip. Whatever the two had been talking about, she was sure she wasn’t supposed to hear it for a reason. Just why did he look so upset…?

“I’m going to get some fresh air.” Sylvain gave her look of concern, but looked back up at the crowds as the pair became once again hidden behind another crowd of dancers. 

“Are you sure? I can walk you out if you like?” She responded with a stern glare, a nostalgic one Sylvain fondly remembered her scowling at him with years prior. “Hey Hey! I only meant to protect you. You are the queen now...I don’t mean to freak you out, but you’re being held on a pretty high pedestal.” Byleth placed the empty glass on the table behind her and spoke as softly as she could, but still loud enough for him to hear among the bustling group of guests. “I’m armed. I’ll be okay.” With that she made for the nearest exit and down the stairs. Sylvain stared in shock at her back as she disappeared around a corner, but shrugged it off and went on with his night. He had no idea what arms she could be speaking of, for not even the Sword of the Creator had made its presence known that night.

The night felt comforting during such a bustling events such as this. She greatly missed her midnight walks throughout the monastery. All the old architecture always appeared more relished under the moon’s gracious light. The wind, although surprisingly light, still made the fauna brush together to create a tune in line with the silence enveloping the currently unoccupied corner of the monastery. This led her to take a rest on one of the many spots to sightsee outside the cathedral. Looking over the side of the waist high stone wall, she took in the deep fall below her. The resemblance alone made her shudder.

This moment would have surely been the perfect time for Sothis to intervene and relish on the previous days events with her; in fact, she almost swore she heard her voice chuckling at the silly smile over taking Byleth’s face.

“The Empire will never forget what you have done, you disgusting wrench.” 

The woman had not even mere seconds to react before she felt a tingle in her chest. Pale shaking hands rose and took ahold of a pristine blade clearly extending straight through her flesh. Blood, there was so much blood. Her entire body began to feel like mush at that entire moment. The attacker then without effort tore the sword from her back. 

Byleth gripped the stone wall and held herself against it to turn her back and meet the eyes of a man she had in fact _ danced with _only an hour prior. His oak brown hair and twisted smile without a doubt belonged to the noble she shared a hand with earlier that night. The tint of utter hatred in his eyes was something she found herself recognizing all too well.

“Why…” Fog began to overrun the queen’s vision and she found it near impossible to stand up straight as all the pain finally began to collect in her chest. 

“Why?! Don’t play dumb! You remember what you and that demon king did at Enbarr. You ruined our perfect future! Now do the dead all a huge favor and disappear.” His hand reached forward and shoved her backwards off the edge of the stone wall. Terror would have normally taken control of her entire being by this point, but she found herself having much trouble to keep her eyes open. It had been such a long...peaceful time since she had to do this. Right before her head could collide with one of the many rocks below, the sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the valley. Deep down, she wondered if a piece of that sound had also been her skull cracking. 

“Two minutes...it's all...that I need.” Her eyes shut and when she reopened them, she was back on solid ground gazing up at the moon once again. Her hand immediately rose and placed itself where the wound had once been, there was no gash or blood to speak of. 

_ ‘How useless have I become? Maybe I really am losing my touch’ _

It took not even mere seconds for her to feel the presence of the assassin lurking carefully behind the stone pillar a few meters away from her. The man made it not even halfway to her back before a dagger was extended from underneath her dress and made its way into his shoulder. The gasp of pain was not unfamiliar to her, and she did not miss it. 

“How did you...know…” Her icy gaze stared at the stone below her before she made her way over to the now collapsed man. She had no words as her foot reached down and kicked the dagger even deeper into his shoulder. The man’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed onto the ground, a blood puddle quickly forming underneath him. 

“That dagger wasn’t supposed to be for you.” She reached down and turned his body over, ripping the metal out of his chest. 

A swish of air was the only warning she received before the sight of an arrow appeared in the corner of her vision. She quickly attempted to jump backwards, only for possible the most unlucky thing to happen. _ Now _she felt true terror take over her senses as she lost her footing on these unreasonably elevated heels. The arrow was only mere centimeters from her head before time was stopped once again. How many were there?!

Within a blink of an eye she was back by the cliff side, her dagger still sheathed carefully on her left thigh. 

_ ‘Two assailants, one wielding a sword about six meters to my back, and an archer at least twenty meters to my right. I need to try again’ _

She had approximately thirty seven seconds before the man with the blade would be preparing to execute his plan. “Phew…” She sighed, reaching down underneath her dress to take those unbearable heels off her swollen feet. After placing them neatly on the edge of the stone wall, only eleven seconds remained. Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, 

The sound of footsteps, she miscalculated. 

The retired mercenary quickly slid onto her left foot and twirled until her knee collided sharply with the man’s waist. The archer had waited before until she had stopped moving to take his shot, he obviously was far from confident. She had to keep moving

The first assassin winced in pain and shock as a sharp insertion was suddenly felt on his nape and quickly torn down to his shoulder blades.The archer must of been up somewhere in one of the overgrown trees surrounding the walls. 

_ ‘How annoyingly persistent’ _

Keeping ahold of the silver dagger, Byleth carefully ran from left to right as she approached the tree line. Within seconds she caught a glint of an arrow’s head and rolled forward. It was close enough to where she had even heard the force of the wind guiding the arrow along above her. 

With a small prayer to Sothis and a throw of gold, she launched the dagger into the shadows of the tree. The only confirmation she had hit was the sound of a heavy thud onto the ground below, followed by a cling of metal hitting the rocks below. 

She had struck her target. 

Her head quickly snapped back to the first assailant, who still remained motionless on the stone pavement. Afterwards her eyes quickly traced every corner of the lookout along with the tree line. Aside from the man’s groans of pain, the air was completely silent. 

Making haste back over to the Imperial, he slowly slid his head up to meet her heartless gaze. She stared at him as if he was nothing but absolute trash. He was not even worthy of her time. He tried to speak, but the horrible gash into his throat only made more blood to spurt out of his mouth when he tried to speak. In quick response Byleth stomped his head back into the pavement. Motionless he became, but she still took no chances. Keeping her bare foot on the back of his head, she reached down and took hold of the silver sword he had once wielded. 

“I can’t leave him...not after the promises I made.” There was one final insertion into the base of his spine. That was enough to kill any man combined with the gashing wound on the back of his neck. The queen took a shaky few steps backwards and quickly reached up to hold her head with a shaky hand. Byleth quickly dropped the weapon down on the ground and reached for anything to lean on. The nausea had struck her out of nowhere along with a rupturing cloudiness enveloping in her vision before she felt herself collapse onto the ground below. She felt undeniably cold.

* * *

“You’re SERIOUSLY going to collapse after only a little bit of overexertion?! What a complete wimp! Do not tell me you have already grown unaccustomed to your power after a few short months of rest. No way am I letting you sleep anymore, nope not at all. I’m done treating you like a child. Get up!” 

At first, she thought it was the sun. Only something so bright and warming would welcome her back to consciousness in such a glow. Her hand gently reached up and was met with the feeling of skin. Mint eyes opened and were met with the sight of her lovers sleeping face. Her fingers gently began to outline his cheeks and jawline, stopping to run her thumb generally across his bottom lip. Her head was situated in his lap while he slept sitting up, his hand resting on her arm. She knew she would absolutely need to scold him for falling asleep in such a position. It only made matters worse for his already practically destroyed posture. Then she became aware of the constant rumble underneath them. This combined with the sound of hooves hitting the payment just confirmed that they were in a carriage. Byleth had no clue where they could be off too. The last moment she could remember was defeating her unnamed assailants. 

“Dimitri...it’s time to wake up…” Her thumb rolled back over his bottom lip, this time his eye shot open with a start. 

The shock in his eye slowly faded away as the frown on his face became more prominent. She recognized this look, but it had been a long while she experienced it first hand. He had been crying and without sleep. The shadows along his eyelids spoke more to her than any words possibly could. 

“Ah...you’re not dead.” He leaned down and placed a kiss atop her forehead. “They told me you showed no signs of wounds, but still lacked a heart beat.” She had expected him to be full of sheer panic and terror, but he appeared awfully peaceful. It made even her weary.

“There were two of them weren't there? Imperials from the sound of it. They told me you were declared dead...but I knew that wasn’t true. I greatly apologize for requesting so much of you after regaining consciousness. Please just...promise to explain the truth to me one day. I beg of you. For now my love, please get all the rest you need.” Kisses upon kisses were placed on her forehead. Byleth felt herself in no situation to disagree. The queen snuggled her face into his abdomen and settled comfortably. Before she drifted back off to sleep, she swore she felt fingers running themselves gently across her scalp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for lying a little bit...I had to split this chapter up for a variety of reasons. I also want to thank you all for your support! It warms my heart day in and day out. Also, that stunt was surprisingly fun to write?


	3. carve our own future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m okay, I am never going to leave you. It’s okay…” Her grip around his back tightened, yet her hands began to tremble. “We are never going to leave you.”

_“May this moment between us last forever.”_

* * *

Out of the twelve moons that rotated across the planes of Fodlan each year, the blue sea moon had always been the warmest. In the cruel north, it was difficult to find days such as these to reminisce in the warm breeze underneath an overgrown oak tree. Even the grass held a warm glow in between each blade to comfortably sooth your fingers through. It was this tranquility that several years of war had been led to protect. The freedom to live for yourself was finally upon the now united Kingdom of Faergus. This was the future so many had sacrificed themselves for, and the Savior King brought it upon himself to protect it. Even the church had fallen tranquil ever since the archbishop took her rightful spot in front of the audience chambers residing inside Garrag Mach. 

Byleth had only a few short months to appreciate this sight before the cold winds of Fhirdiad took this very grass from beneath her fingertips. The kingdom itself was beautiful, but the fields would always remain barren as soon as the summer months slipped away. Shortly after arriving at the castle for her permanent stay, Byleth was quick to find her place to catch her breath. An old oak tree that looked over temporary corn fields belonging to the villagers below fit her criteria to a tea. It wasn’t just by coincidence that she found the perfect nap spot. The tree had several slash marks going up and down the base, some deeper than others. 

The day had been seemingly simple and left the king and his newly appointed queen time to disappear off into the outskirts of the castle walls. Upon reaching the tree, she gently ran her gloved hand across the bark and felt out the several marks scarring the sides. The tree at first appeared to be a bad omen, but it was when Dimitri revealed a hidden dagger from beneath his armor that she understood what this tree was for. 

“Sylvain, Felix, Ingrid, Glenn, and I came here many years ago to mark this very tree as a sign of our friendship. Those days feel like they took place almost a lifetime ago, but here I am. No... here we are.” Dimitri held the dagger he retrieved from his armor out to the minty haired woman to his left. Looking down she clearly remembered the sharp silver blade from a few months prior. The same dagger she had lost in her defense against the Imperial Assassins...she thought she had lost it on the cliffside for sure. 

“You...got it.” The black handle with the detailed gold carvings proved it had indeed been the blade she wore at her side on the night of their wedding, and even a little under a decade before that. It had a gift from her father back when she began the learnings of a mercenary. She wore it at her side almost every single day of her life. To be without it for many months had been utterly unnerving. “They found the dagger near a ledge above the archer’s corpse. I recognized it from the blade you so earnestly carried at your waist since the day we met. A messenger just happened to deliver this a few days ago.” 

Byleth reached out with her spare hand and gripped his own. The next stare they exchanged would have normally ended up in a meeting of their lips, but instead, she guided his hand upon her own. “I heard in Fhaergus it’s a custom to share a blade with someone you care about, to cut a path to the future.” It was a fact he could remember teaching his professor several years ago. Slowly guiding the blade forward, the two created a large gash into the side of the tree. The sudden action made the king feel as though his love for this woman had just been reborn, ready to be experienced for the first time once again.

Even with her bright dress and shawl separating her back from the tree, she could still feel all the marks scraped into the bark. They served as a comforting reminder of how far the world had truly come. 

Whenever her gloved fingertips still ran over the sheath of the dagger sitting against her abdomen, she remembered how happy that moment had truly made her. Every afternoon after she had tea with any requested parties or tended to the knights she found herself back out by this tree. Of course not without a guard (Dimitri wouldn’t dare allow it, especially when he was out of the area for important business.) As usual, Ashe had more than happily rode the queen out to her favorite basking spot on his stead. While she gazed away in the privacy of her own mind, she caught Ashe out of the corner of her eye either leaning against the tree or looking through the field for any herbs or flowers. He never made her speak unless she wanted to, but was always there to talk if need be.

The king had been busy handling foreign affairs along the coast of what used to be the Leicester Alliance. He had requested the nearby nation's harbors to once again open for trade. He despised being so far away from his home for an event that could have very well taken place over ink and paper alone, but the minister of trade had been increasingly stubborn for the king to prove his intentions over tea. One of the few boons to traveling so far away was a deep-rooted hope that maybe his old friend would be walking amongst the common people under a new name, and would graciously jest with him once more. Ever since Claude had willingly given The Alliance to Faergus, Dimitri had not seen nor heard of him.

This was not the first time Byleth had taken over royal duties while his kingliness was away. The day always started before the sun had even given her a chance to coax herself awake. Maids would quickly dress her in whatever dress suited her activities for that day and fit a diadem on her head that fits all too comfortably. Soon after Ashe would watch over her while she ate breakfast and tell her about their duties for the day ahead. Dimitri was surely worried about the workload, but her constant hidden kisses beneath his cape finally managed to soothe him time and time again. The work felt surprisingly not too different from the monastery. The main issue had of course been her varying levels of sleepiness day in and day out from waking up at such an early hour. Whenever her husband was at home he would make an effort to slide out of bed as quietly as possible, all while still managing to place a gentle kiss upon her head before shutting the door behind him. He made sure to give anyone who dared to wake her up before an adequate time a proper talking to. Without her beloved to keep her occupied hours into the night, she more often than not would retire to bed as soon as the sun went down. 

Looking up at the silver-haired young man, Byleth found herself suddenly wanting to warrant a conversation.

“Ashe, have your brother and sister been doing well?” The knight looked down at the queen and smiled, reaching in his pocket for a few seconds before digging out a small piece of paper. 

“Yes actually! Thank you for asking. My sister recently got accepted into the School of Sorcery. She just sent me a letter about this morning. She had always dreamed of attending such a place...and boy am I glad she finally achieved her dream. My brother is currently still studying, but he hopes to one day attend the Officer’s Academy just as I did! He’ll be within age very soon. I cannot thank Sir. Gilbert enough for his recommendation letter. My brother one day hopes to become a knight just as I did.”

Byleth loved hearing her old student speak so happily of his family. Back when he was no more than her student she was always concerned for them ever since Lonato’s death. Even if he had learned to hide his sadness, she still held out an open hand if he ever needed it. 

“Mmm...sounds expensive. If you need any help with paying for their schooling, please do not hesitate to ask. You have done so much for us, it's the least I can do.” Dimitri had offered something very similar, but Ashe found his cheeks reddening up even more after hearing the offer once again.

“No way I could possibly request anything else from your highness! I greatly appreciate the offer but look at how much you have already done for me. I’m sure...Lonato would be upset if I took up an offer as great as that.” Byleth began to twirl several blades of grass around her finger.

“I believe he would want you and your siblings to be happy. I, of course, will not force you, but if you ever change your mind we are willing to aid you at any time.” She tore the grass up from the earth and held it silently in her palms.

Ashe gazed dumbfounded down at the queen before covering his mouth with his hand, letting out several hearty laughs. “Out of all due respect your highness! It makes me feel very nostalgic when you still proceed to mediate me when I’m no longer your student. Our academy days don’t feel all that long ago do they?” She wholeheartedly agreed with that. Perhaps it even made more sense in her case considering five of those years were gone within a blink of an eye. “No matter how much Dimitri tries to remind me that you all are not my students, I still have a great deal of trouble coming to terms with it. Even during the war the monastery still managed to make me feel as though we were just going by each month preparing for our next given task. Of course, I knew it was a war, but pretending our meetings were in the place of our old classes comforted me more than you can believe.” 

Ashe was fumbling with the note in his hand at this point, trying to find a comfortable way to bring up the next topic of conversation. 

“It was truly amazing to be reunited with you all again! But, it didn’t feel quite the same without Dimitri and Dedue’s attendance at our strategy meetings. I was always so worried about your kingliness but feared he would become even more upset if I dared approach. Then, Dedue showed up as alive as either of us! I cannot even begin to express the joy I felt on that very day. Somehow, you managed to bring your kingliness back to us as well. Deep down I always knew if someone there was going to be able to do it...it had to be you. You approached him with no fear in your voice and always looked after him, even when he lost all the strength to do it himself. This nation could have no better of a queen.” Byleth raised her palm to her lips and softly blew the blades of grass out into the wind. They didn’t fly very far.

“You’re secretly one of the most compassionate people I have ever met. Our class would not have been the same with anyone else as our professor.” 

Byleth doesn’t quite know how to respond to praise like that. She normally finds her cheeks warming up or no more than a stare of confusion and shock. This time, however, it had been neither. She felt her gut drop and intestines protest against her own body. 

“Your highness!” Ashe practically threw the flowers from his hands and fell to his knees under the shade of the tree, his hand resting at the base of her back. Byleth’s eyes opened as she tried to catch her breath, the ground in front of her now covered in what she guessed was the results of her sudden sickness. She could not even begin to recall the last time she vomited. The burning feeling in her throat was worse than she had imagined it to be. Before another wave could come, Ashe with a million “I’m sorry’s!” or “Hold on’s!” pulled the end of her waist-long braid to her back. The entire time he fumbled on his belt for a cork sealed bottle full of water. 

After a few short minutes of terror for poor Ashe, Byleth finally caught her breath and the air fell silent. “Please drink this! We need to get you back to the castle!” The green eyed young man popped the cork off the glass and handed it to the queen, which she graciously began to drink with shaky fingers. He looked back and forth between her and his horse, completely unsure of how to get her back to the castle. The knight was worried she would become even more sick from the bumpy ride, or just collapse due to exhaustion from the walk back. “Your highness, do you think you can handle a horse ride back? We need a cleric.” 

After removing the glass bottle from her parted lips, Byleth kept her gaze up at the branches reaching graciously through the sky to hide her from the sun. When did bad omens such as these ever cease? Without words, she placed her hand against the bark of the tree and pushed herself off the ground, where Ashe then quickly lifted her arm over his own and helped walk her to his waiting horse. Following a nod and dropping to a knee, Ashe held out the palms of his hands. Byleth placed her right foot onto his palm and he carefully lifted her high enough in the air to throw her leg to the other side of the saddle. The bowknight afterward quickly followed suit behind her and led the stead at the quickest, yet softest pace he could manage. He was incredibly thankful for getting over his fear of horses back at the academy solely for this moment. The entire ride back Byleth felt her head become more and more clouded with nausea. She was upset at herself for putting Ashe in this type of situation, she could practically feel him having an anxiety attack right behind her long after they made it back into the castle walls.

* * *

Poor Dimitri, oh poor poor Dimitri…

Shortly before he retired to his temporary sleeping quarters in a well-known port city, a messenger who appeared as though he had not rested in days was walked to his door. With several knights by the messenger’s side and his shaky hand, he placed the carefully rolled up scroll into the King’s hand. The man was so out of breathe that the knights had asked him to sit outside. 

Dimitri felt his entire being wish to give out beneath his feet. The longer he tried to read the note, the harder it became for eye to focus. It had been carefully signed by his most trusted advisor himself and revealed it had been sent a week ago. A week...could be too late. His anxiety had bitten at his ankles during this entire trip, but now it was ripping at his flesh leaving blood to pool at his feet. The letter spoke of the queen suffering from frequent vomiting and incurable nausea. They even reported extreme fatigue far from normal to her normal sleepiness. He read the note over, and over, and over again to the point where he memorized every written word. It did not much to help calm his nerves, but he was still grateful for no mention of a fever or mentions of spots appearing on her skin. The symptoms were all but too close to the plague that had killed his own mother before he was old enough to even remember her. The scroll was clumsily wrapped up and placed on the nightstand. 

After several knocks at the door, Dimitri muffled a ‘come in’ as the clanking of metal leaked into the hallway. Dedue stood with his normally stoic expression before his eyes were immediately drawn to the unraveling scroll on the small dresser. The knights spoke of a messenger arriving incomplete urgency, which only led to Dedue panicking as well. In his room with the only light being that of several candles, Dimitri was currently throwing his chest plate over the top of his head and attaching the clasps in the back. “Your kingliness, let me help you.” Dimitri was silent, allowing his most trusted companion to do as he pleased. Going piece by piece, Dedue finally found it appropriate to graciously question what urgent news the note spoke of. After his gauntlets were securely placed against the arm guards, Dimitri lifted his massive cape off the hook it hung from next to the bed. 

“We need to set for the capital immediately. Byleth is in a very sickly condition. As of the sending of the messenger, they still don’t know what the symptoms could mean. She’s too tired to even cooperate...how unlike her.” Dedue wouldn’t point it out, but he could tell the King was shaking when he spoke every word. Grabbing the eyepatch from the end of the bed, Dimitri took a sharp intake of breath and exhaled. “Ready all knights and the carriage. We leave immediately. Please give them my greatest apologies.” He placed his hair atop the eye patch and grabbed his lance. Dedue left with a bow and nod, making haste to alert all of the sleepy soldiers preparing to rest for the long day ahead.

* * *

Byleth had practically _begged _her advisors to not send such a frightening letter to her husband while he was away on official business. There was, however, only so much begging she could do before maids and nurses alike locked her down on stern bed rest. She felt constantly drained and lacking any energy whatsoever from being completely unable to keep food down. The most she found herself doing was several walks to the restroom and seating herself on the balcony attached to the royal chambers. Everyday since the mysterious symptoms had started, Ashe was the only knight allowed to visit her. After the daily sickness and when her head wasn’t on the verge of popping like a balloon from headache after headache, the two played a quiet game of chess on the table residing on the balcony. She did not speak much, and when she did, it was only to correct Ashe on a foolish move of his king or knights. Since she had remained in her chambers for almost a week, her now waist-long hair was out of its braid and flowed against the soft summer breeze. Ever since she had let the minty mane grow out, Byleth appeared almost angelic or unhuman. If not for all the time they had spent at the academy, Ashe found himself having a hard time believing she was the same woman as before. This especially applied when he took in the sad state of her. She was not just emotionless, she was genuinely upset. It's not like she was crying or anything of the such, she just had a completely incurable frown. Ashe was able to tell from the pile of books at her reading corner that she had been up late occupying her thoughts. He wanted to ask what was on her mind, but he knew he was in no position to do so. He was there to be her sword and shield, it was just in her nature to invite him to whatever strategy game they had on hand. “Checkmate, you’re daydreaming, Ashe.” 

The silver-haired knight blinked in confusion and took in the state of the board. When had her units gained such distance on the field? “Ah, you know me too well your highness! I can never win against you.” Ashe reached over and quickly began to reset the pieces. He looked back up when he realized Byleth was paying zero attention, just gazing out to the courtyard below the balcony. The sun would be gone within an hour. Her eyes seemed so lost in the absolute nothingness below. He prayed Dimitri would return soon, for he knew these simple games would never be enough to solve her separation anxiety. The two were practically tied together when at the castle. It felt just _wrong _for them to be separated. This fact especially applies to the old members of the blue lions class. They all saw the way Dimitri clinged to her after his official revival during the war. During their march to Enbarr, a few even remembered seeing their king wrap their professor up in his cape when the winds got to be just too cold. It was such an odd behavior for him at the time. Felix had to practically lock Sylvain away from spreading the news to the entire army.

“I should probably get going. I’ll make sure the maids bring you dinner. Thank you very much for the game, your highness.” Even though she wasn’t looking his way, Ashe gave a bow and brought the chess board back inside. After she heard the door to her chambers shut, Byleth held her hand up in front of the sun. With the beams of light shining through the gaps in her fingers, she took a long look at the emerald engagement ring she wore proudly day in and day out.

Bringing that same hand to her chest, she felt for a heartbeat she knew she did not possess. Byleth had been told a day prior what the nurses and doctors thought of her situation. It was only shared with the king and his most trusted doctors that Byleth had a most mysterious condition she refused, or quite frankly, did not know how to explain. Anyone that dares let the knowledge of it leave the castle walls was threatened with far more than just termination by Dimitri himself. It never really bothered him, he was just amazed at how warm she still was without any heartbeat to speak of. That said condition made this scenario very complicated and left the doctors relying on assumptions and nothing more. 

The sound of the castle gates being cranked open immediately drew Byleth out of whatever thoughts she had delved into. Surely enough there on his horse was the Savior King. Behind him was his battalion of knights and a carriage he was more than likely to restless to sleep in. His hair looked disheveled and uncombed from days of straight traveling. She knew he would react like this, and she felt as though she could strangle the man who sent that letter off. Byleth was _okay_, but she knew that wouldn’t stop him from assuming the worst.

Byleth scooted the wooden chair behind her and stood up, her mane of light green hair flowing in a gentle summer breeze as she made eye contact with her husband below. She did not smile, and neither did he. He was quick to break contact and hand his horse off to Dedue to make haste into the castle. Byleth predicted it would take four...no five minutes for him to drag himself up here all the while escaping the hands of any maids who wished to tend to his armor and weaponry.

Dimitri had practically tossed his lance off to one of the many guards that wished to greet him. He saw her empty stare from the balcony and was just so grateful that she was okay. The entire ride back had been utterly treacherous. If the heat wasn’t killing him, the voices surely were. They always make more active with the less sleep he received. There had been no time for rest on his way back from the previous Leicester Alliance territory. He finished his business with the duke and had not even ate dinner on the night he left the port city. He knew better than anyone else a few days without food or rest would never get the best of him. Byleth would be angry, but he wasn’t so upset about that.

After three stairwells and a prayer to a goddess he wasn’t even sure he believed in, Dimitri arrived at the door to their chambers. He would have normally bathed and caught his breath before returning to his beloved after an extended trip, but he was so scared of whatever condition she could possibly be in. The thought made him unable to do any normal functions that didn’t involve long stares into space or a good punch to the nearest hard object until his fears subsided enough for him to even sit down. Placing both of his armored hands on the double doors, he pushed them open. 

Their room was completely quiet, save for the sound of a light breeze flowing from the open doors of the balcony. His eye immediately caught the silhouette of the mint haired queen standing in the doorway leading to the terrace. Her gaze was reminiscent of the one he had received when the two met almost seven years ago. The difference was the frown occupying the normally blank stretch of her face. 

“My beloved...I’m so sorry. I should of been here.” Byleth felt her feet finally gaining the strength to move. “My dearest apologies, I’m just so overjoyed that you’re okay- I, you know how I can be. I couldn’t help but imagine the wors-.” She rested her face against his collar bone, the sudden action making her hair fly around her to sides. Dimitri stood in shock staring down at the top of her head. Carefully unclasping his gauntlets and throwing them to an unknown corner of the room, he ran his hands gently through her long silky hair. He loved to take ahold of the green strands and spin them around his fingers, she appeared as no less than a goddess in his eyes. Dimitri felt incredibly undeserving of being able to call this beautiful woman his own. “If I lost you...I would forget how to live.” He felt selfish, but it was the truth. 

“I’m okay, I am never going to leave you. It’s okay…” Her grip around his back tightened, yet her hands began to tremble. “We are never going to leave you.”

Ah- 

What was that?

Once her hug began to lighten its death-defying grip, Dimitri took ahold of her sides and made enough room for them to look into each other’s eyes. She could feel his own hands trembling as well. Although his ponytail had long since given out, Byleth could still make out the look of shock on his face amidst the many strands of hair blocking his face. With a smile of her own on the verge of cracking, she did the best she could manage. 

“S...Surely you do not mean...that…” His voice was caught in his throat. A pale hand reached down and intertwined her fingers with his own, gently removing his hand from her side. His eye did not leave her own as she guided his hand slowly over to her abdomen and held it tightly in place. For the first time since he entered the room, Dimitri inhaled and broke into a small smile. 

“Ah, I see. I should have known better. You never were one for jokes.” 

Byleth then began to feel his other hand gently rub small circles on her lower back. Leaning over her Dimitri placed his chin atop her head and took her in another tight hug. “Did the doctors already confirm it…? Is it...alive?” The last question plagued both of their minds, for not either one of them truly knew the answer to that. It was then that Byleth’s smile broke in half, leaving her to shut her eyes and lean into his chest. The two stood there for several minutes just taking in the other’s warmth, gently rocking side to side while each of them finally began to cease the trembling. He took her silence as the impression that even they were not aware.

Finally, the two separated without a single word to each other. Dimitri turned around and unclasped his massive cape, which Byleth was quick to take ahold of and place at the end of their bed. It took several minutes full of accidental soft touches for all of his armor to be piled neatly at the floor of the room. The two quickly seated themselves on the bed. Byleth sat with her head leaning up against the headboard while Dimitri placed his head in her lap, her small hands beginning to gently run her fingers up and down against his scalp. When her fingertip came in contact with the strap of the eye patch, she instinctively began to slide it over the top of his head. It caught her off guard when his hand suddenly jerked up and firmly placed itself on top of the strap. “I don’t want to frighten her.” Byleth stared down at his hand, her thumb running small circles across his knuckles. 

“What those people are saying...it’s not true. You know that, we know that. You’re going to do great. You’re going to be his favorite person in the entire world... I can promise you that.” Dimitri glanced back up at his wife, her lovingly silent gaze combined with the gentle combing through his hair began to work wonders on his heart rate. Slowly but surely, he took his hand off the side of his head. The eyepatch was removed and placed on their side table next to a candle, which became lit after a silent mutter from Byleth’s lips. The sun had mostly disappeared by this point, leaving the two alone with the warm glow of the candle beside them.

“A boy huh...I find myself having an easier time picturing a girl.” He reached up and took a few strands of her practically glowing hair in his hands, gently running twisting them around his thumb. “You’re so beautiful...I’m sure she would be wonderful.” Byleth smiled and closed her eyes tight. For the first time since all these symptoms had begun, this was the first moment where her head didn’t feel like a ticking time bomb from all the nausea. Perhaps the child had just wanted to see its father.

“I get the feeling that it’s going to be a boy, one just as strong as his father. You may have some competition.” 

“I’ll gladly welcome it.” 

* * *

Just like most joyous secrets, they never remained secrets for very long. News of the queen’s surprising pregnancy surged all throughout the castle, only to leak out the sides and into the nearby villages. From merchant to merchant, within months almost the entire kingdom knew of the arrival of an heir to the borderline extinct Blaiddyd family line. On the outside, the King and Queen of Faergus appeared very excited about their unborn child. Even in their private life they remained so, but there was always undeniable sting of what-ifs that followed every happy thought. Dimitri remained in shock for several months, secretly rolling up the covers every morning to see if the size of her tummy had increased. At first, it felt like a solid no. Then one day he suddenly realized just how _large _she had actually gotten. Although he ran his hand against her abdomen as carefully as possible, she pretended to be asleep until he eventually got dressed and left the room. He was adorable when he wanted to be. 

Byleth could curse her husband for the relentless amount of doctors she had to see every week. She wanted to do nothing but fill her belly with fruits she had never even tried in her life and take warm naps under the protection of his old heavy fur covered cape. She loved the smell of him, and while he was out doing his day to day duty this was the best she could do. Dimitri even pitied the poor maid that tried to take the cape from their bedroom for cleaning. As soon as Byleth noticed it was gone after her trip to the dining room, she made haste to recover it. Ingrid (who was trading places with Ashe until the end of her pregnancy) was full of fear once she turned around and realized the queen was nowhere to be found. She looked all over the castle, from every courtyard to even the pantry in the massive kitchen. It was in the middle of noon that she finally spotted Byleth in nothing but her black nightgown walking through the halls of the castle with that blue cape draped over her shoulders. The cape was so massive to the point where it even dragged on the floor behind her. Once a mercenary on the run, now a completely spoiled queen. 

On days where Byleth found herself able to engage with the public, she wore the most beautiful white gown with her hair in a long braid that almost reached the bottom of her back. She shook hands with the purple of the Fhirdiad and was given all of their blessings for her unborn child. Then, the gifts began to pile up. Dimitri himself was completely overwhelmed at the sight of the stack of different dolls, sewed clothes, and blankets. _Felix _of all people came to give his best wishes to the couple. Along with a small stuffed pig, he commented on how he wasn’t quite sure how he was going to handle not one, but two boars. Of course, Dimitri laughed, but Byleth just stared at the gift with a hint of confusion on her face. What an ugly gift, but Felix was Felix, she supposed. He probably meant it on purpose…

Along with the end of summer and return of chilly midnight winds, came more anxiety between the future parents. Every night started and ended the same. After dinner, the two would immediately return to their chambers and Dimitri would rest his head on her growing stomach, during which she would run her hands through his hair while humming a familiar tune. Night after night; however, both of them found each other getting more and more wary of their unmoving child. Although she had heard it could sometimes be unpleasant, Byleth found herself begging for the child to kick, at least just once. Everyday Dimitri would ask if there had been any news concerning it, and she had none to give. Byleth could tell the anxiety was beginning to tear into his work. He even found himself retiring to sleep just a little bit later than the day before. 

Then, the official nine months rolled around. The snow had been unforgiving, making her once daily walks completely impossible. Byleth sat out her days next to the lit fireplace in their bedroom running her hand across her stomach while whispering prayers to a goddess she had only recently begun to believe in. The child had not moved nor showed any signs of it being there at all other than making its parents a massive nervous wreck for the last several months. Wrapped up in Dimitri’s fur cape, Byleth was coddled next to the fire when the doorknob clicked and turn. Under the spell of the flames, and singing a song she had only hummed up until this point (for the lyrics had not come to her until recently) she didn’t notice her husbands entrance at all. He found himself entranced by her song, only able to gaze from the doorway in fear that she would stop. He never excelled at being necessarily sneaky.

Byleth’s icy stare slowly looked over to the doorway, her pale tiny hand reaching out in his direction. “I missed you.” She sang, asking him to join her. He was quick to oblige, quickly finding a spot on the floor to rest his head against her tummy for their usual routine. He had begun to lose hope that the little one felt a need to prove they were there. After minutes of listening to the crackling of the fire, Byleth finally spoke up.

“My mother died of complications shortly after my birth.” Dimitri shifted his gaze and stared up at his wife, her sad stare focused entirely on the fireplace in front of them. 

“You were born a stillborn, weren’t you?” The question caught Byleth off guard, her head shifted away from the fireplace and over to the glass paned window. She had...definitely not expected him to just blurt that out.

“My father wrote in his journal that I had no heartbeat. The nun he had fallen in love with at the church gave him a dead child, all the while leaving herself. He didn’t quite understand it, but he knew Rhea had done _something _to that dead child. She did not have a beating heart, but her eyes were still open and were aware of the area around her. I...probably scared him honestly. During the commotion of a fire, he took me and fled into the night. I didn’t return to the church for about twenty years.” Byleth began to dig her nails into the side of the armchair. “I had memory loss issues all my life, and my father said he was never able to trigger any sort of emotion in me. The first time he ever saw me cry was when he passed away.”

“After that fight with Solon, I knew you had no heartbeat.” Byleth looked back down at him, only to see now he was looking off to a dark corner of the room, his mind obviously awander. “When you cut yourself out the sky...and then collapsed. I was so scared that you had died. I carried you all the way back to the church in utter panic while under the assumption that you had died. I ran to Rhea on the verge of collapse and said we needed to get you medical attention...but she knew you were alright.” His sapphire eye finally met her own, the warmth of the fire enlightening all of his sharp features beneath her.

“She asked me to keep it a secret, but I knew she had done something...to you. After your hair and eyes changed she treated you like a whole new person. How could she make a practical stranger our professor? Jeralt’s child or not, she knew something no one else did. Plus after our battle at the church against Edelgard for the first time, I saw it.”

Dimitri took his head off her chest and lifted himself off the ground, blocking the light of the fire. “While evacuating the remainder of the people who resided in the church, I noticed you of all people were missing. When I went back to the outer walls of the church to search for you, I saw that beast...that dragon take her place. Then, within a blink of an eye, you disappeared. The rest is history.” He placed his arm underneath her thighs and hoisted her up, making his way over to the bed and placing her down. Along the way his cape had fallen to the ground where it would stay for the remainder of the night. “I absolutely cannot trust Rhea, and she has no choice but to abide by that fact.”

After placing her atop the bedsheets, he placed kisses up and down her body. This started from her forehead and trailed down to the obvious bump where he could only hope his child was resting. 

“That’s what those messages I kept hidden from you were about. I knew...I would never be able to get you out of there without a good reason. It was selfish of me, but you always looked so _miserable_ as archbishop. To be honest, I have never even seen you pray before...what was Rhea really thinking?” Dimitri kicked his boots off and leaned over her, gently falling to the other side of the bed. He did not even settle before she wrapped her arms tightly around his sides and coddled her head into his collar bone. She took in every smell and feeling he had to offer.

“After all you did for me...I felt like it was my duty to make you happy. You taught me how to live again...I still don’t think I’m ever going to be able to properly repay you for that. I even went and gave you my child...I cannot fathom why you love me so.” 

Byleth hummed against his skin and began to gently roll her fingertips through his hair. ”I did all of those things because I cared about you. It’s not about payment. Although this was sudden, I would have gladly accepted to carry your child had you just asked.”

“I do not think...I have a strong enough heart to ask anything of that from you. I feel like a complete fool for letting such a rush of emotions get the best of me. It matters not if we ever produced an heir, I just want to live out the rest of my days with you.”

Byleth untangled her fingers from his now messy hair and lifted her head on her elbow, looking down at him with a small smirk. “So you blackmailed the archbishop? What happened to the most chivalrous man alive, Dimitri?” Byleth found her snarky attitude quickly wiped off her face after her husband quickly turned them around, her back against the bed while he stood over her with both of his large hands on the sides of her head. “Might have to ask my old professor about that...I’m afraid her teachings sent me down the wrong path.” The smirk on his face and the mischievousness in his voice made Byleth’s rare yet adorable dumbfounded expression come to light.

He was still caught off guard by the intensity of their kiss. The contact was ended when her tongue separated from his own, her teeth making sure to nibble at his bottom lip before parting ways. With taste of blood on her tongue, Byleth felt his hand clasp to her side and slowly slide downwards into her inner thigh. Once he began to massage just a little too close, she reached up and placed his forehead against her own. “Not in front of the baby, I’m exhausted…” She gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled up at him, to which he nodded in agreement. “Of course, I’m sure that would only make her even more shy.” Byleth snorted at his comment and turned on her side, allowing Dimitri to carefully spoon her with his hand placed atop her tummy. “I still think it’s a boy.” He placed kisses up and down her nape until eventually she was sound asleep. It was originally quite difficult for him to tell when she was awake or not considering her chest did not rise nor fall. After almost a year of sharing a bed, he had gotten rather good at guessing by taking in her posture. Usually, her neck would be gently craned against him while her hand laid beside her head. There was some nights where he would even reach over and take her hand in his own, making a careful effort to rub his thumb through her palm.

Dimitri rested his head above her own and took in the smell of lavender and pine mixed into her hair. He made such a beautiful woman his own, and she was even the carrier of his child. He truly was not worthy of such a wonderful feeling such as this. As soon as Byleth went to rest every night, he always began to hear those voices whispering to him until he eventually joined her. Tonight they spoke of all the horrible things that could go wrong, and how he was going to lose his child due to his ignorance. Every vision was filled with the idea of his future child and wife leaving him within a blink of an eye, no life to speak of. Dimitri wanted to throw up at just the thought. At least, until a certain somebody else in the room told him otherwise. It had been light, but he surely felt pressure against the palm of his hand. The child must have been ready to sleep too, he supposed.

* * *

The birth of one’s child is usually known to be a joyous yet incredibly frightening event for any parent; however, it was more than that for these two. The entirety of the next few weeks that followed were full of nothing short than constant pacing and utter silence through the kingdom. Some of the most renowned doctors on the northern side of Fodlan were even hired to aid in the upcoming birth of the incredibly quiet child. When Byleth swore time and time again that she was alright and the doctors had examined her enough for that particular day, Dimitri walked her around the castle with his hand tightly intertwined with her own. This was one of the very few times the king was ever seen in casual clothes outside of his bedchambers. It had become a completely nasty habit for him to be armored at every waking second of the day; unsurprisingly, a result of his five years of bloodied solituite. Byleth had just _begged _to get on her feet and go on a walk with him (although it was definitely too cold to dare take friendly leisure outside) and he didn’t have the heart to say no. He did worry for her, but above all she was a strong and responsible woman. Dimitri was confident she wouldn’t overdo herself over something as silly as a walk. 

Each hall of the castle offered a variety of different memories for him, some good, and others terribly bad. Maids were always sent to clean one specific unused part of the castle, the original royal chambers. This was in the northern wing where Dimitri dared not tread, and Byleth was not one to question him. His original room had been converted just for them, along with one of the many guest rooms only down the hall for his unborn child. While Cornelia reigned for those few long years, several parts of the castle had been transformed from ancient paintings to removed statues of his ancestors. When Dimitri first arrived back it angered him beyond belief. The only portrait of his mother and father was the one originally hung up in his bedroom. The two had agreed to move it to the main hall for all due respect for the late king and queen. Ever since then the two had vowed to transform the castle back into their own. To fill it with new memories and pieces of their life that even centuries down the line their bloodline would be able to cherish. Byleth had not been living in the castle for more than two years before several paintings had already been organized of her and her husband. Seeing them next to the pictured beautiful woman tied to his father’s side made the queen even a bit self consciousness. Dimitri’s mother had been a fair woman with long blonde hair similar to his own. She even had the same outrageous hairline Byleth still could not even begin to fathom. From all her days of meeting clients and slaying those deemed unreasonable, she had never once seen anyone that appeared remotely similar to the two. 

Aside from that, he was very similar to his father in face and body. If not for Dimitri’s impaired vision, the two almost appeared like twins. Unlike his mother; however, Byleth felt indefinitely scarred and less fragile. It was definitely not without a doubt that she was far from royal blood. Her father’s past had always been a lingering mystery. Even after accessing the diary she still found no records of their family line, let alone her mothers. If the king had wanted anyone with dirty blood, to speak of, she was definitely the perfect one. After the hardships of war and his tug back into the real world, Dimitri far from cared for the blood belonging to the woman he loved. 

There had been much talk of the possible crest the child could bear. Some nobles were hopeful for the birth of a Blaiddyd child containing the rumored flame crest, but the fact itself made Byleth turn a side eye and pretend she had not heard a thing. All the complications over this silly crest had brought only more suspicions to her birth since Hanneman discovered it many years ago. It was definitely not a bother she wanted her child to be forced to deal with. The two had already decided early on in her pregnancy the child’s gender nor crest meant anything to them, they just wanted to see them alive. They prayed every night to one day watch their child grow up and make their first friends, and eventually fall in love just as they did. Of course the young one picking up a sword was undeniably inevitable, but Dimitri still found himself panicking all the same. Truly a child born from two heroes of war would be nothing less than a hero themselves, right? 

Byleth began to feel her feet beginning to slack behind her, the slippers comfort not offering much from her arousing exhaustion. She knew that soon she would have to report back to her incredibly comfy armchair and pick up the book of unarmed tactics she had previously left opened by the fireplace.

The couple arrived at a set of double doors just as grand as their own being held open by two guards. To which, Dimitri gave a smile and nod to dismiss them. “They just finished it this morning, grand isn’t it?” She looked up at him with a confused glance. 

The inside was painted with a light blue with several portraits of the king and queen along the wall. Above a dark spruce wood carved crib was the newest addition to their collection. Inside the silver frame was a previously painted piece of the couple sitting in front of the fireplace with their arms around each other, Byleth’s eight-month pregnancy clearly obvious by the baby bump on her stomach. The maids had managed to tie her long hair into a flowery braid that reached down to her lower back. While Dimtiri had his hair styled and tied back for the occasion as well.

Reaching down into the crib Byleth ran her hands along the sheets that lined the sides. Like almost all of the decorations in the room, they were dyed a wonderful shade of baby blue. They were so soft she found herself even wanting to take a nap with the same material herself.

Underneath the large window in the center of the room was a neat stack of the many toys and ornaments, Felix’s boar placed with more care than it probably deserved right on top. The curtains when pulled back revealed a view to the training grounds at the very center of the castle, an array of pine trees bordering the sunset in the distance. Dimitri stood in the doorway with a smile belonging to an expectant father as his wife toured the room, taking in every corner. 

“It’s...amazing…” Her hand reached out and took in the surface of the wooden dresser on the other side of the room. The dark wood carvings were cut to a tea. There was not a single chip in sight. When opening one of the many drawers you would be subjected to an army of baby clothes, all different colors alike. One side of the dresser had been dedicated to more boyish items, while the other remained feminine. She didn’t truly feel her heart melt until she came to the drawer full of some of the silliest hats she had ever seen. 

The couple rejoined in front of the window with her pressed up against his chest. Their gaze rested on the beautiful snowy landscape surrounding the walls of the castle. A baby born during the coldest time of year surely would have no faint of heart.

“So many people are waiting on you…” Byleth’s hand rested on her stomach as she began to talk to the child. “You better be in there. We’re so excited…” The doctors had pulled the king aside a few weeks prior to give him their utterly honest opinion. Most feared he would erupt and send them out of the room, but he was uncomfortably calm. The rumor did surge around the darkest corners of the castle, but no one dared to speak of it in the royal’s presence.

There was no possible way a woman with no heartbeat, no blood flow, could produce a living child. 

Some were even as pessimistic enough to say that they may just lose their queen as quick as they got her. Dimitri did feel his hands ball up and eyelids begin to burn, but he knew he had to remain positive. It was a silly selfish dream, and he was all too aware of that. Throughout the past half-year, it had been Byleth’s determination alone and that /one/ singular kick that gave him hope. The doctors figured the king may have imagined the kick in an effort to soothe his fears. It didn’t sound too far out of the realm of possibility considering previous incidents that plagued his past. 

And yet, the king had this room organized all the same.

* * *

Byleth had never once experienced pain as great as this in her entire life. No matter the number of scars and joints that never healed quite right, this child surely would be the defining proof of her biggest endeavor. The day started quite normally actually. The sun was late to rise resulting in an inevitable chill to soar through the bedroom. The future mother found herself unable to handle it and slid onto her side (after much effort, due to a very obvious obstacle in her way). Dimitri was woken up by her thumb running small circles on his cheek. A groan was followed by his hand covering her own. In his sleepy state, he neither opened his eyes or said a word. The queen found herself frustrated and frowned, pressing down a little harder onto his cheekbone. 

There was a pause in the room before the king shot up so quickly that Byleth felt herself jump out of her skin. He looked completely panicked as though he had overslept. “Is it the baby!?” The mint haired woman just stared at him dumbfounded, only to be shortly replaced by laughter mere moments later. 

“Can you relight the fire? We’re cold.” Not that he would have possibly rejected her request, but whenever she used the term ‘we’ it always caught his attention. It truly was an adorable weakness she would never forget.

The blonde was quick to nod and throw the bed sheet off towards the center of the mattress. “Of course, one moment.” A kiss was delivered to her forehead. While bringing his feet to the ground and bringing himself to stand, Byleth could hear every groan from his bones at the sudden movement. With an endless array of massages and stretches, she began to doubt that they would ever properly correct his posture and abused joints. A man who spent so many years practically sleeping straight up would more than likely carry the punishment with him for the rest of his life. 

* * *

As evening rolled around the two began to believe that day would just end up being another false alarm. Byleth found herself involved in another tale of a misguided knight when a sudden feeling of pain dug deep from her back around to her stomach. She felt like she was being constricted from the inside out, and immediately dropped the novel off to the floor below her. The guards holding their position outside immediately heard the gasp and sound of the book falling to the floor. Byleth had not even heard them come in as the pain persisted, her hands clutching tightly onto the armchair as though her life depended on it. During the entire pregnancy, she had felt nothing similar to this. Now, THIS was the pain all of those maids had warned her about…

It took a panicking Dedue and Ingrid to convince her to allow them to pick her up and lead her elsewhere. With a tight grip on her hand and lift from Dedue, the queen was carried to a room in the very heart of the castle. Inside was one singular cot with a fireplace already lit accompanied by an array of ground herbs and several white magic tomes. It only took mere minutes before all of the doctors and mages were present in the room. It was completely overwhelming, only made worse by the fact that Dimitri was nowhere to be seen.

_‘Of course, this had to be the one damned day his advisors sent him off.’_

He had kissed each of her fingertips previously that morning and spoke of how he would return by sundown, and that this meeting was mandatory. Of course, they predicted the child would not arrive for another week, but it was still an unfair assumption to begin with. Instead, poor Dedue had to be subjected to her death grip on his hand as several mages infused her with white magic all the while the doctors prepared the herbs for the actual delivery. She did not scream or cry, but she felt like her actual world had begun to break at that moment in time. The only sign she had started labor at all was the rare groans and gasps escaping from her throat. 

“The one time you decide to wake up is when your father isn’t here. You’re undoubtedly stubborn...ug…” The staff had lead her through the most basic of procedures of labor, but every doctor in the room still had rehearsed the line: ‘I’m sorry, your child is stillborn.’ and was fully prepared to use it. The thought made them want to give up, but they would follow through with this until the end. 

Ingrid the entire time spoke of how his kingliness would return soon, and that it would all be alright. Byleth herself for the first time in years practically wanted to scold Dimitri like there was no tomorrow. Later she would come to realize it was just an unlucky turn of events, but here in all the pain she was in such a thought did not matter. 

* * *

The process felt as though it was going to last _forever. _It wasn’t until several hours later did she start to feel real contractions. The herbs had been utterly useless in her opinion and she felt truly like death may have just been a better option than that current situation she was in. All the while images of her mother’s labor plagued the back of her mind. The fear and anxiety that had been haunting her for the past eight months jumped her like a dagger in the night. Was she going to give birth to a stillborn with less hope than herself? Or even worse, was she going to leave Dimitri with no more than a dead child and the ring on his finger. For the first time during the past hour, she reached over and gripped Ingrid’s hand, tears swelling up at the corner of her glossy eyes. The contractions had started, but the child had no will to move itself what-so-ever. Her insides felt as though they were going to tear at the seams.

“Please, please...if I don’t make it watch over Dimitri. Please don’t let him tread down the wrong path. Please...for both of us keep him alive. I just want him to be happy-. He deserves it more than I ever could.” The blonde knight even found herself wanting to cry, both of her hands tightly gripping Byleth’s own. She never once thought she would be in this situation with her previous professor, yet it felt like it was the place she had to be all the same.

“No your majesty, you’re going to make it okay? You both are! It’s going to be okay, just breathe okay? In and out, you both got this.” The tears fell like none other. “You have to live, there’s no way you can die after everything you two have been through. All of us are counting on you. We know you can do it.”

Byleth could not even hear the sound of a baby wailing against the sudden slam of the door. Although it was just for a mere second, all of the pain in her abdomen had subsided and allowed for even the tiniest moment of rest. She felt oddly at peace during that moment, almost as though time itself had come to a halt.

“You cannot possibly fathom the sacrifices I made for you these past few months. I am utterly exhausted! I’ve never been a huge fan of children, and here you are leaving one to me! How on earth you are going to repay me is beyond my imagination, but you better be grateful. I’m sure even a mortal such as yourself understands there's no way YOU could have delivered a living child. But, it has always been up to me to give you someone to depend on, huh? So be it, the man with the glossy hair and eyepatch you love so much must be waiting on you, scared to death without a doubt.” The disembodied voice paused.

“Before you go, I know you’re too winded to speak, but promise me you’ll give that child a good life. I cannot bear to witness tragedy strike once again, for even I...might just weep. Farewell, old friend.”

A gasp of air brought her Byleth back into the real world. This was quickly followed by the wailing of an infant and a death grip bringing her hands together. “My beloved- I’m so happy! You’re alive. I love you so much. You did so well, _on gods_ you did so well…” The room felt as though it was stuck permanently spinning. Her eyes were so burned from crying that it took her several seconds to realize Dimitri was hovering over her with tears covering the bottom side of his face. He looked completely drained, yet unbelievably joyful at the same time. It was...an oddly pleasant expression.

“Don’t cry…” She managed to speak ignoring the dryness of her throat. She wanted to run her hand through his hair again...but he would not let go.

“Worry not my love,” A sniff paused his sentence, only more tears beginning to flood from his beautiful ocean blue stare. “These are happy tears.” 

All of the triumphs the two had conquered lead up to this moment, and they had never been more thankful to be alive. 

“Your majesty, it’s a boy! Are you strong enough to hold him? You must be utterly exhausted.” The cleric gently rocked the wrap in her arms, looking down at the queen for her sign of approval. Dimitri nodded and let go of her hands, taking the child from her arms and slowly passing it down to his mother. Byleth reached up and took the child in with a firm as a grasp as she could manage. Her stare was knocked out of its hazy gaze by the sight before her. The baby was most certainly wailing to the heavens, his chest rising and falling with every breath. 

She knew deep in her heart, that this had truly been the fruits of their labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter is a small epilogue!


	4. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who could that voice possibly belong to, he wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 9/9: I've been meaning to fix the epilogue up for a month now, only finally got around to setting it straight

The plush blue carpet combined with the warm glow of the fireplace did incredible wonders for the mint-colored queen, she had not felt so at peace in weeks! There was always another diaper to change or a request for a toy on highest of shelves, or a nap he would simply regret asking for only mere moments later. Of course maids, time and time again said they could take it upon themselves to care for the young prince, but Byleth always shooed them away all the same. Spending time with her son had quickly become her favorite pastime. Although exhausting, nothing could be more rewarding.

“Close, try saying it a little bit slower.” Her pale finger reached down and hovered over the word family. Large practically glowing ocean eyes stared down at the book with a hint of annoyance. The toddler had become quite frustrated at the concept of ‘words’. After puffing up his cheeks and extending his tiny hand down above her own he yelled (or at least thought he would) to the entire world.

“Famili..ie…” His confidence had faded halfway through the word. Without warning, tears began to swell up at his eyes. The young boy began to shake until his mother placed a kiss upon his forehead, ruffling her hands through his messy blonde locks. “You did well.” His bright eyes quickly turned up to meet her own. The corners of his mouth were practically crumbling from being on the verge of a breakdown.

“Fam-...ily...Family.” Byleth nodded and reached down to place another gentle kiss on his forehead. “And who’s your family?” She requested as her hand moved down to his shoulder, a tuft of green hair bouncing from in between her fingers only to settle back into place near the base of his scalp. 

Tiny chubby hands pointed straight at the queen crouched down on the floor next to him, and the other to the figure now standing in the doorway. Byleth turned and saw her husband staring down at the two with utter adoration in his eyes. His armor had been removed, telling her that his duties for the day had been finished, meaning the three could eat then soon retreat off to bed. “I missed you both so much today.”

The king reached his hand out to pull Byleth gently off the ground, making sure to bend down to give her a small peck on the lips as he did so. “We missed you too, we always do. Isn’t that right Lambert?” Both pairs of eyes looked down at the toddler situated on the floor. He seemed confused, more words...always more words! His dumbfounded expression combined with his bright blue eyes was the most adorable thing either of them felt they had ever seen. Instead of breaking out into tears, the small boy just reached his arms up in the air. Dimitri scoffed before reaching down to pick him up, allowing him to rest in his arms with his head propped up against his shoulder. 

Lambert Jeralt Blaiddyd was born under the eighteenth day of the Lone Moon. His skin was pale and fair while his eyes were a blue almost so blinding they could put the entire room under his control with ease. His hair was the same color commonly shared through the Blaiddyd line, aside from a mysterious token that had sprouted from his scalp at birth. On the top of his head was a tuft of minty green hair. No matter the times they cut it back, the strands always grew back as the same shade of green like his mother. Not a soul could explain it, but Byleth knew deep down that her child truly had been blessed by Sothis herself. The same Sothis who had not reached out to her since his birth. 

Although Dimitri had swatted researchers off as many times as he possibly could, his advisor eventually convinced him to allow them to test the boy for a crest. It had only been that previous week that the news spread like wildfire to the entire kingdom. For the first time in over a century, a child of the royal family wore the Major Crest of Blaiddyd upon his chest. Although both Dimitri and Byleth were more than amazed at the sudden revelation of their son’s crest alone, they did not care for if he bore a crest at all. He was their precious son, and that was all that mattered. 

Before the trio had even made it to the dining hall, Lambert’s head fell limp against Dimitri’s shoulder. Subtle snoring filled the hall and made the two new parents try their hardest not to chuckle. 

The family found themselves stopped at a floor to ceiling windows spanning a section of the hall. Outside the sun was beginning to fall behind the dozens of pine trees until it would eventually arrive the next morning. The warm season will soon be upon them once again. Byleth was ecstatic. Along with warm winds and longer days, came even more pleasant memories for her newly founded family to share together. 

Dimitri gently bounced the toddler to readjust his grip at his side. He found himself looking down once he felt Byleth leaned her head up against his arm, to which he extended to bring her close. Byleth took in all of his heat along with the subtle grip at her side. She truly wished this moment could last forever - and Dimitri would be the one to guarantee that. 

* * *

Two decades later, Lambert would awake with a slight ringing in his head. He felt groggy and undoubtedly strange. Dream after dream a familiar voice would reach out to him. The voice belonged to a small girl who no one could possibly recall. Before waking up her words to him had been brief, but seemed as though they held greater power to them than he could possibly begin to imagine.

The young man looked around. The setting was foreign- yet still held a sense of famarility...almost as though he had been there before. The room felt easy to breathe, the green light shining from the cracks in the ceiling making him feel completely at peace. In front of him was a large stone throne that was quite impossible to ignore, atop of it ; was a young girl he had never once seen before. 

“Ah! You have no idea how long I have wished to get a good look at you. Compared to her, you’re quite the charmer! She looked scared out of her wits when I first brought her here.” 

The young girl took gentle steps down from her throne, only to stop halfway to float over to his height level. 

Lambert wanted to back away, but found himself feeling unbelievably...calm under the child’s verdant stare. Reaching out her pale hand, the girl shuffled his hair out of the way of his ears. Her eyes went wide, yet her smile returned all the same.

“Your ears, you and I are the same! I cannot believe it…” Her finger gently poked the sharp edge of his ear, a chuckle leaking from her lips at the resemblance to her own.

Backing away and allowing her feet to gently rest upon the ground, the unnamed girl smiled up at the much taller figure. 

“You’re the spitting image of that mortal she loved so very much. Yet...how strange...I surely did not expect the similarities you and I share to be so apparent. Still, you have grown so very strong since the last time I saw you! Once a small baby, and now a well tuned prince.” 

The girl smiled all the way back up to her throne, only turning around to face him again once she sat back down.

“Well then, I guess it’s up to me to guide you from now on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! This is the first fic I've ever actually finished. It was really fun writing it, but I also found myself facing serious writers block in chapter three. I hope my little addition to the Dimitri and Byleth tag helps inspire others to write even more about this amazing pair. Thank you so much again for your support! Looking back at your comments and kudos definitely helped push me to finally finish this. Once again, thank you for reading my story!


End file.
